The promise
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: [EN PROCESO] Mucho tiempo lejos, sentimientos que siguen más vivos que nunca, felicidad, tristeza, distancia, peleas, amores que no mueren aun por la distancia... (Muerte de un personaje) Es Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

PROMESA.

* * *

><p>Aclaración: Shugo Chara ni sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya todos sabemos de quienes son.<p>

Resumen: mucho tiempo lejos, sentimientos que siguen más vivos que nunca, felicidad, tristeza, distancia, peleas, amores que no mueren aun por la distancia...

* * *

><p>PROMESA.<p>

Ha pasado el tiempo, para ser más precisa, Hinamori Amu ahora tiene 18 años; un cuerpo de modelo que a cualquier hombre le quita el hipo, curvas bien definidas, tés blanca, ojos ámbar y su pelo un poco más largo...Digamos que una Barbie, pero con cerebro; así paso este tiempo sin ver a Tsukiyomi Ikuto desde aquel día en el que se fue en busca de su padre. En este tiempo lo único que sabía de él, era que había comenzado su carrera como músico profesional y no sabía si algún día regresaría. La peli rosa en este tiempo se acerco mas a Tadase, eran ¨los mejores amigos del mundo¨, pero aun así Tadase seguía enamorado de Amu, este sabía lo que ella sentía por Ikuto por esta razón nunca intento nada...

Un día, cuando regresaba de ver a Tadase, decidió dar un paseo para despejar su mente, es que aun en la distancia su corazón seguía unido a Ikuto. Pensaba que no podría vivir más tiempo sin verlo, ya que las únicas noticias que tenia eran las que Utau le contaba y ella se alegraba de que su carrera como músico tuviera tanto éxito, en cuanto a él, solo se comunicaba de vez en cuando con su hermana, pero de Amu nunca preguntaba nada , tal vez por temor a que le dijeran que ella ya lo había olvidado, pero Utau se limitaba a decirle sin que él le pregunte que Amu estaba bien y que se comunique pronto con ella.

Caminando lentamente, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron a un oscuro parque y de repente se encontró en frente de ese lugar donde lo había visto tocar el violín y sin proponérselo sonrió porque a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de los momentos que había vivido con él, con la luz de la luna de perfil que la ponía aun mas nostálgica, cuando dejo de sonreír bajando su mirada su expresión se volvió sombría y triste, subió los escalones y en ese mismo lugar en donde Ikuto se había parado a tocar ella se sentó en el suelo mirando la luna llena, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando... De la nada se escucho la misma melodía de aquella vez, pero ahora venía desde una parte oscura, Amu se paro rápidamente y miro; desde la oscuridad un chico apareció ante ella tocando un violín, la pelirosa lo mira y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el chico se paro cerca de los escalones y ella comenzó a llorar en silencio.

…

Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio y dijo muy contenta

Amu: ¿Ikuto...eres tú?

La melodía se detuvo y el joven la miro fijamente a los ojos.

?: Jum...hola Amu,-con un tono frio pero le sonrió tiernamente-soy yo.

Ella le reconoció la voz y con lagrima en los ojos bajo corriendo los escalones, el estaba al final, solo mirándola. La peli rosa al llegar junto a él, sin darse cuenta en un impulso lo rodeo con sus brazos llorando, Ikuto estaba impresionado, después de un rato sonrió cálidamente y le devolvió el gesto.

Amu después de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, al sentir el perfume del joven y estar rodeada por sus brazos, aquellos brazos de ¨su amor¨, una mescla de sentimientos la invadió e hizo que se sonrojara y que intentara apartarse de el...

Amu: ¿cuándo...-aun abrazándolo-regresaste?

Luego se separan, la mira notando el color de la cara de la chica.

Ikuto: hace algunas horas. -sonríe-¿cómo has estado?

Amu: bien...-miro hacia el costado con tristeza-estoy bien...

Ikuto al darse cuenta de la actitud de Amu le acaricio la mejilla, ella lo miro a sus ojos zafiros...

Amu: ¿por qué tu...?

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso del joven que le demostraba pasión, sorprendida no supo qué hacer y así se dejo llevar correspondiendo al beso con ternura, inocencia y por sobre todas las cosas con un gran e inconfundible amor, acercando cada vez más sus cuerpos hasta estar pegados el uno del otro, viviendo el momento, se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, la peli rosa sentía una mescla de emociones, su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ikuto: ¿qué te sucede?

Ella no le podía responder, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra y muy apenada negó con su cabeza

Ikuto: vamos te acompaño a tu casa-sonríe-tus padres estarán preocupados porque te estás demorando...

Amu: está bien.

Se fueron caminando despacio, la llevaba abrazando, pegada a su cuerpo, llegaron a la casa después de un largo silencio.

Amu: Ikuto-sonríe-¿quieres pasar?

Ikuto: tal vez en otra ocasión-sonríe-tengo que ir a hablar con Utau.

Ella se sentía inquieta, parecía insegura y no darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Amu: ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

Ikuto: por algunos meses...me tome algunas vacaciones-le besa la frente-bueno, ahora debo irme.

Ella se quedo súper colorada...sintió como si se quemara suavemente por dentro, así lo vio alejarse ella entro a su casa , todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo y se decía a ella misma "Si esto es un sueño, deseo nunca despertar y si despierto luchare para que mi sueño se haga realidad"...

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Shugo Chara ni sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya todos sabemos de quienes son.

* * *

><p>PROMESA.<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

Ya en su casa, se baño y cuando se disponía a dormir sintió miedo, un miedo irracional a perderlo de nuevo, se preguntaba ´ ¿qué pasaría si él se marchaba de nuevo?, ¿Qué aria en esta situación?, ¿debería confesarle su amor mientras lo tenga cerca? o tal vez ¿seguir callando como todos estos años?´...

Sus charas la miraban y se daban cuenta de que algo ocurría, pero no le preguntaron nada, solo esperaban que su dueña quisiera hablar, no querían obligarla a decir algo si no quería.

La peligrosa se acostó , pronto quedo profundamente dormida , pero su miedo se convirtió en un sueño ,la peor de sus pesadillas , esa noche soñó que le entregaba su corazón , todo era cálido como un día de primavera rodeados de miles de colores pero que de pronto una tormenta llegaba con un gran viento y así él se alejaba , ella corría pero por más que él iba despacio no podía alcanzarlo , ya cansada de correr se paró un momento y vio como ese paisaje se volvía sombrío , sin vida y así Ikuto desaparecía junto a el viento que llevaba las hojas en remolino, callo de rodilla llorando un frio le recorrió todo el cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeada de nieve sobre una frágil capa de hielo y que esta se rompía , ella caía en una profunda oscuridad pero podía ver una pequeña luz que la llamaba , no reconocía la voz pero cuando intento ver de quien era se despertó sobresaltada así despertó a una de sus charas que estaba dormida .

Día: Amu-preocupada-¿qué te sucede?

Amu: no es nada-calmándose-solo un mal sueño del que por fin desperté.

Día: será mejor que regresemos a dormir, no te preocupes solo fue un mal sueño.

Amu: tienes razón-ríe-que descanses Día.

La chica se calmo y así volvió a dormir hasta tarde ya que estaba de vacaciones.

…

Al despertarse, lo encontró durmiendo a su lado, sorprendida se quedo mirándolo, no sabía cómo había entrado, ella se había encargado de cerrar bien la entrada del balcón, pero la ventana estaba cerrada, no parecía que el haya pasado por allí, miro a su alrededor, no encontró a sus charas, muy despacio se acerco a Ikuto, en ese mismo momento cuando quiso tocar su rostro la ventana se abrió por una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte y la imagen de su amado desaparecía, escuchaba voces que decían ¨entiéndelo, el no es para ti, entiende de una vez, no puedes recuperar algo que nunca fue tuyo, entiéndelo, el se irá… deja de soñar, sigues siendo la niña tonta de hace unos años¨, se despertó, pero ahora no era otro sueño, se sintió aliviada al ver a sus charas en sus huevos y que Ikuto no estaba, sonreía felizmente rosando con las yemas de sus dedos aquellos labios que el joven había besado la noche anterior, se estremecía al recordar lo que sintió en ese momento, pero no sabía cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que había pasado, bajo con su piyama a desayunar, su madre ya tenía la mesa preparada, desayuno rápido y se fue a su cuarto, allí se baño y se cambio la ropa, quería saber más de Ikuto, sus charas jugaban en un lugar separado, mientras que ella no dejaba de recordar lo que había pasado tiempo atrás, le vino a su memoria el primer beso que Ikuto le dio en su mejilla antes de irse, las veces que se había enojado, las bromas que el joven le solía hacer, pero también se acordó del momento en que se dio cuenta de que solo sentía una profunda admiración por Tadase, desde ese momento solo se pasaba los días pensando en un solo chico, que estaba lejos pero que aun así lo amaba en la distancia, no había podido olvidarlo, cada noticia que recibía de Utau la emocionaba aunque no lo demostraba y se mostraba como siempre lo había hecho, seguía cool como todos la consideraban, aunque ocultaba esto su cara se iluminaba con tan solo pensar o escucharlo nombrar, era algo que ya no sabía cómo controlar, así fue pasando el tiempo en sus recuerdos y volvió a la realidad se encontraba en su cama abrazándose a su almohada mientras que día la miraba como si comprendiera todo lo que estaba en la mente de Amu, sonrió despacio y volvió a jugar con las de mas…

-No lo comprendo… ¿Por qué me hace tan feliz volver a verlo?-suspira-No tiene sentido, el ya tiene una vida lejos de mí, debería acostumbrarme, Ikuto se ira de nuevo algún día, solo vino de vacaciones, no debo ilusionarme para después terminar llorando, pero no lo puedo evitar, lo amo.

-¿A quién amas?-escucho una voz-Amu.

-Mama… me hiciste asustar-respira y mueve sus manos negando todo- ¡solo pensaba en voz alta! No estoy… Solo meditaba, nada más.

Su madre la miro un buen rato, no le reía lo que su hija le decía…

-Mama… ¿buscabas algo?

-Si… Tadase vino a buscarte, está abajo esperándote…

-Está bien… dile que ya bajo…

La madre de Amu sale del cuarto y se va, mientras que ella se arregla un poco, después baja rápido para encontrarse con Tadase mirándola con la sonrisa de siempre.

-Hola Tadase…-sonríe-¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Hinamori-sonríe- Ayer regreso Ikuto.

-Ya lo sabía-serena- ayer me lo encontré por casualidad en un parque.

-Hay una fiesta en mi casa, por el regreso de Ikuto-Tadase sonríe-¿quieres ir?

-mmm… Está bien-sonríe-solo me cambio y bajo…

Subió como un rayo, cuando llego a su cuarto busco ropa pero ninguna la convencía…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ.<p>

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Promesa.<p>

* * *

><p>Estuvo buscando ropa por media hora hasta que se rindió, nada de lo que tenia le gustaba, se probo miles de conjuntos, vestidos y siempre le encontraba un defecto o se preguntaba ¨¿Qué pensaría Ikuto?¨.<p>

Se tiro en la cama cansada y se acordó que Tadase la estaba esperando…

-¿Qué hago?-decía-no sé cómo puedo ir, Tadase me está esperando, no tengo idea que tengo que usar y mas no sé lo que tengo que hacer y actuar en frente del, me siento confusa.

-Amu-chan ¿Qué te pasa?-dijeron a coro sus charas-

-Tengo una fiesta y no sé que debería ponerme.

-una fiesta-dijo Ran emocionada-

-¿De qué es?-pregunto Suu-

-Es una fiesta porque Ikuto volvió-dijo Amu- no sé que usar.

-Amu-chan brilla de verdad-dijo en voz baja día-Por fin regreso…

La peli rosa miro a todas sus charas, vio a una que tenía una libreta en la mano, sonrió feliz, ya tenía una solución…

-Miki-suplicante-AYUDAME…

Dejando helada a las demás…

-Está bien amu-chan-tomando un lápiz-Miki te ayudara…

Después de un rato, la peli rosa tenía un vestido negro con un escote en su espalda que dibujaba a la perfección su figura, unos bonitos zapatos que combinaban perfectamente y su pelo suelto, bajo despacio por las escaleras, sus chara estaban felices, Tadase se quedo con la boca abierta al verla acercarse a él.

-Tadase, perdón por la tardanza-nerviosa-no sabía que ponerme…

-Estas…-sonrojado-te ves muy bien, Hinamori-san.

-Gracias.

-vamos, nos esperan.

Después de un viaje silencioso llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, todos sus amigos estaban presentes, bajo despacio del auto y entro acompañada del rubio, Ikuto los vio llegar, estaba muy hermosa, hacía mucho tiempo que él no la veía y esto era una gran sorpresa, se notaba la diferencia de los cambios que había tenido por fuera, Tadase se fue para donde estaban todos los ex guardianes reunidos, estaban acordándose de todo lo que había pasado en sus años de primaria, todos se divertían, Utau estaba pegada a Kukai, mientras que Amu se había quedado sola en ese momento se acerco Ikuto…

-¿Por qué tan solita?-le susurro al oído con tono sexy-Valla, ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Estas muy linda!

Amu no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o enfadarse por ese comentario, lo miro perdiéndose por completo en los ojos zafiros del chico que sonreía al verla caer en sus encantos, se acerco despacio a ella…

-Y tu… Sigues siendo el pervertido de siempre-seria-¡No has cambiado nada!

La mira sonriendo, en ese momento llega Utau bastante alegre es que había tomado unas copitas de mas por el regreso inesperado de su hermano que les había caído de sorpresa, se abrazo de Amu sonriéndole a su hermano que se inquieto un poco por la mirada que le hacia Utau y una sonrisa malévola con una copa en la mano…

-i… Ikuto… ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que te gusta?-dijo sonriendo- Deja los juegos, ya estamos grandes… Y tu Amu, acepta que…

Los dos se quedaron callados y sonrojados, Kukai vio desde lejos lo que pasaba y fue corriendo y la alejo de ellos sin decir nada para que no siga metiendo la pata…

-Etto… ¿Qué paso?-dijo Amu-Se emborracho tan rápido, ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

Ikuto no sabía qué hacer, pensó por un instante en salir corriendo de ese lugar, todos miraban muy divertidos la situación, después de un rato de estar así se reunieron todos, música fuerte, muchas bebidas, todos la pasaron bien pero Ikuto no se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo a la peli rosa, se mantuvo alejado pero al terminar la noche estaba completamente borracho y cuando todos se iban, el se le acerco sonriéndole de una forma especial.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-sonrojada, por tenerlo a centímetros de ella- Ikuto.

-¿Qué no puedo acercarme a ti?-sonriendo- ¡Sigues siendo mala conmigo! Y yo quería que…

Amu estaba totalmente roja, el estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca como para que ella se dejara llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Ikuto, para que estas muy tomado-mirándolo- mañana no te acordaras de nada y te vas a arrepentir de todo…

El seguía acercándose a ella y notando lo nerviosa que se ponía al verlo cerca, tenerlo así de cerca era su debilidad después de tanto tiempo estaba en frente del, sin saber qué hacer ni decir, las palabras que deseaba decirle no salían, sus gestos eran completamente confusos, ya estaba amaneciendo, la beso en la mejillas…

- Amu… ¡Nos veremos luego!-le sonríe-Yoru…

-Si-nya.

En ese momento a Ikuto le aparecieron orejas y cola de gato, después de un gran salto desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, la peli rosa sintió como se le erizaba la piel al recordar lo sexy que Ikuto había pronunciado su nombre, A-M-U. Las tres letras retumbaban en su mente con la voz del joven, le causo otra sensación muy extraña recorriéndole todo su ser, pero en ese momento apareció Tadase.

-Hinamori-san-sonriendo-te acompaño a tu casa…

-No hace falta Tadase-sonriendo-es que quiero caminar un poco…

-No importa, lo mismo te acompañare-dijo sonriéndole-también quiero caminar un poco…

Ella sonrió y salieron caminando los dos solos, ya no quedaba nadie, todos se habían retirado, caminaron en silencio todo el camino, al llegar a la casa de la peli rosa…

-Ya llegamos-dijo Tadase-¡Nos vemos luego! Hinamori-san.

-Gracias Tadase-sonríe- Después hablamos…

Tadase se fue pero arriba del techo de la casa de Amu se veía a un chico observando toda la escena con un aura negra, bajo al balcón y espero a que ella entrara a su cuarto, cuando escucho que ella entraba a su habitación golpeo despacio la ventana y espero a que ella le abriera, Amu se asomo por la ventana y miro hacia fuera y en ese momento se sorprendió al verlo a Ikuto esperando a que ella habrá la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Ikuto?-dijo abriendo la ventana.

-Nada-dijo evitando su mirada-solo estaba paseando por este lugar y vi a unos amigos.

-Entiendo, estoy-en ese momento se dirige a su cama bostezando y las charas regresan a sus huevos- con mucho sueño…

Se acuesta cerrando sus ojos, el solo la miraba, después de un rato se le acerco despacio y se recostó a su lado pero ella abrió sus ojos despacio, se miraban a los ojos en silencio…

-¿Qué es Tadase para ti?-pregunto sin respirar Ikuto.

El trataba de mantener su aparente tranquilidad, esperando nervioso la respuesta de la chica que estaba medio dormida…

-Tadase… El es… Mi amigo-dijo sin ni siquiera notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El peli azul respiro aliviado, no quitaba su mirada de aquellos ajos ambarinos.

-Y yo…-dijo sin darse cuenta-¿Qué soy yo para ti?

-Tu… Eres…

En ese momento se durmió dejándolo intrigado y nervioso, la miraba como dormía y sentía que se le removía todos sus sentimientos, con su mano le acomodo un mechón de pelo que le tapaban la cara, su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, después fue bajando su mirada hasta los labios de la peli rosa que dormía tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación, su cara mostraba la inocencia que tenía en el momento que la conoció años atrás, se abrazo a la joven y el también se durmió.

…

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

N/A: muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mis historias y comentan, de verdad gracias por tenerme en cuenta.


	4. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: lemon... Es algo inevitable.

* * *

><p>Aclaración: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya todos sabemos de quienes son.<p>

* * *

><p>PROMESA.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Después de algunas horas se despertó con dolor de cabeza, sentía que alguien la tenía abrazando, al mirar se encontró con Ikuto dormido a su lado, sus cabellos azules caían al lado de su cara tapándola, muy despacio con su mano acaricio su rostro destapándole el rostro, no podía dejar de mirarlo, algo totalmente inexplicable le recorría todo el cuerpo llenándola de deseo, movió la cabeza para todos lados y así tratar de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, entonces se deshizo del abrazo y salió de su habitación mientras que el abría los ojos sonriendo, Amu bajo a la planta baja pero para su gran sorpresa no encontró a nadie, solamente una nota que le decía que salían de viaje por razones de trabajo, ella no entendía nada, después recordó que su madre se lo había comentado pero ella no le prestó mucha atención porque estaba pensando en el peli azul, desde que había regresado de su viaje no dejaba de pensarlo en todo momento, hizo el desayuno y se lo llevo a Ikuto, cuando lo vio que seguía ¨durmiendo¨ dejo la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de luz, cuando lo vio se le acerco despacio y sin darse cuenta lo beso muy cerca de los labios pero se asombro porque él se giro y en ese instante se besaron, el se fue sentando en la cama y así la atrajo más cerca, ella abrió la boca para poder respirar y en ese preciso momento el lo aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca de la peli rosa, que recién se daba cuenta lo que estaba pasando y se aparto del…

-Traje el desayuno-dijo nerviosa-¿desayunamos? O se enfriara.

El solo pudo sonreír, desayunaron y ella noto algo extraño.

-Ikuto-mirándolo-¿No sabes en donde están yoru y mis charas? No están aquí…

-Los charas-pensando que decir- cuando desperté ya no estaban… Etto…Recién me desperté, cuando… (Pensamiento de Ikuto: me matara si le digo que lo soborne a yoru para que nos dejaran solos)

-Debieron irse a jugar con los demás-sonriendo-Mis padres y hermana tampoco están… Ni me acuerdo a donde fueron, estaba tan distraída pensando que no escuche nada de lo que me dijeron ayer…

-¿En qué pensabas? Amu-en tono muy sexy- ¿Pensabas en mí?

-s… ¿queeeeeee?-sonrojada-¡Yo no pensaba en ti!

Ikuto comenzó a reír haciéndola enojar.

-Yo pienso en quien se me da la gana-enojada-No te creas tan importante…

-Je… entonces ¿Por qué me acaricias mientras duermo? ¡Te has convertido en una pervertida!

-¿queeeeeee? ¿Estabas despierto?-enojada y sonrojada-Eres un…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Ikuto la beso, al principio se resistía pero después empezó a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos escuchando a su corazón que le pedía a gritos continuar, mientras que su mente batallaba queriendo detener todo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-Amu… te amo-dijo Ikuto con la respiración entrecortada-¡Quiero hacerte mía! ¡SOLO MIA!

Ella lo escucho y sonriéndole comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa y vio que aun seguía usando el dije con la cruz que siempre llevaba, el deslizo su mano por las piernas de la chica levantándole el vestido haciéndola estremecer, la camisa callo lejos y de a poco el vestido también dejándola solamente en ropa interior, Ikuto vio el cuerpo de la peli rosa con un deseo casi incontrolable, se detuvo a contemplarla por un instante, ella estaba sonrojadisima por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Amu, ¿De verdad quieres seguir?-sonriéndole- ¡No quiero lastimarte!

-Si…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-¡Estoy segura! Te amo…

-¿Qué has dicho?-sorprendido.

-T… TE AMO-dijo con un hilo de voz susurrándole al oído-Ikuto, yo te extrañaba mucho, por más que tenia a mis amigos me hacías tanta falta, tiempo después de tu partida, descubrí que si te amaba y cuando Utau me contaba algo de ti tenía que disimular toda la felicidad que sentía…

-¡Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de mundo con tus palabras!-sonriéndole de una forma muy especial, con ternura y pasión-Yo solo volví para cumplir con la promesa que te hice, ya que tenía que amarte en silencio, hasta te dije que no tardaras mucho para crecer, siempre te ame…

En ese momento ella volvió a besarlo, bajo al cuello de la peli rosa haciéndola gemir una y otra vez, cada uno estaba hipnotizado por el otro, se sentían cerca, miles de nuevas sensaciones empezaban a florecer, Ikuto le quito despacio el sostén rosa que llevaba puesto dejando al descubierto los pechos bien formados de Amu, los miro con mucha atención, comenzó a besar su cuello bajando despacio hasta sus pechos, los beso de una forma única, solo él era capaz de causarle tanto placer y felicidad al mismo tiempo como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, ella bajo despacio sus manos, le desprendió el pantalón y se sonrojo aun mas al sentir que el miembro de Ikuto estaba erecto, después se deshicieron de la ultima prenda que les quedaba, estaban cuerpo contra cuerpo, completamente desnudos, el acerco su miembro a la joven y lo fue introduciendo despacio, ella sintió una oleada de placer recorrer todo su ser…

-I… Oh Ikuto…

Decía ella descontrolándose, al sentirlo así arqueo su espalda besándolo desenfrenadamente _seguía besándola y sus dedos acariciaban el rostro de la peli rosa, que sumergió sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo del chico y se acerco lo mas que pudo a él. Ikuto comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero poco a poco sus envestidas fueron aumentando la intensidad haciendo que su pechos se aplastara con los de ella, Ikuto gemía lentamente al sentir la suavidad de los pechos de Amu frotándose contra él, ella lo rodeo con sus pierna y con los brazos su cuello haciendo que el aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas de una manera exaltada, los gemidos de ella eran una dulce melodía para los oídos del joven, que lo dejaban fuera de sí sediento de mas y mucho mas, la peli rosa estaba gozando el momento, estaba entregándose al hombre que tanto había esperado durante tantos años sin verlo conservando en su corazón el amor que había nacido en ella y comprendido después de su partida, ambos llegaron a su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el salió de ella recostándose al lado con su respiración completamente agitada, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos se acerco y la beso…_

_-Amu ..._

_-Dime… Ikuto-totalmente agitada._

_-¿quieres ser ni novia?-le dijo sonriéndole._

_Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, no le salían las palabras para contestarle, le sonrió tiernamente._

_-¡Claro que sí! _

_Por ese mismo momento el tiempo se detuvo para los dos, con un beso de un verdadero amor, ella se recostó a su lado y ambos quedaron dormidos, estaban realmente feliz, la dicha era mucha y estar juntos se sentía muy bien, estaban muy enamorados y el mantuvo una promesa que sin saberlo ya la había cumplido con su ausencia y la distancia lo ayudo para que ella se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, toda la confusión de antes se alejaba de su mente y se disponía a amar de verdad. Aquella promesa ya estaba cumplida, ahora debían vencer los obstáculos que se les presentaran y así ver si se amaban realmente…_

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ...<em>

...

N/A: Gacias por sur comentarios a Daiiana-Rociio, sara28, AmutoxD, Lala-Lulu y Akemi26... Creo que sus preguntas poco a poco seran respondidas por esta historia. Ikuto vovlvió pero eso no quiere decir que no se marchara nuevamente aunque sabemos que el siempre regresa... Gacias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: Shugo Chara ni sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya todos sabemos de quienes son.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROMESA.<em>**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Al siguiente día se los contaron a sus amigos, omitiendo algunos detalles, todos estaban felices por ellos, se esperaban esto y desde entonces comenzaron una bonita relación con encuentros y desencuentros pero con reconciliaciones que valían la pena las discusiones sin sentido que a veces por tonterías tenían, sus amigos sabían que ellos se llevaban así desde que se habían conocido, Ikuto había hablado con los padres de la chica y todo estaba bien, pero de un día para otro todo esto cambio…

* * *

><p><em>Ikuto Pov.<em>

Realmente no se qué le pasa a mi Amu, desde hace algunos días no tolera que me le acerque ni que la toque, las discusiones son peores y no alcanzamos a reconciliarnos y ya estamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa, mi gran temor es que me deje de amar, cuando estamos con los amigos todo es normal como si no pasara nada, fingimos estar felices pero no es así, quisiera saber que tiene, si hice algo mal o que puedo hacer para que me vuelva a amar como dice hacerlo, la verdad ya no se qué pensar, dudo de su amor y es lo peor, siempre la duda hasta pienso que ella puede seguir amando a Tadase, no, debo de dejar de pensar en esto, las dudas me consumen, quisiera tanto estar con ella en este momento, estoy en casa solo sin nada que hacer, siento que si sigo así en algún momento enloqueceré, ella no soporta mis celos y yo no soporto que ella no muestre el mismo interés que antes, ese interés de saber lo que hice o que iba a hacer, no comprendo sus cambios de humor, hay veces que está muy sensible y no come casi nada, por la nada comienza a llorar y ella no es así, tengo ganas de romper todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor, solo quisiera que no sea lo que estoy pensando y que me ame todavía, es lo único que quiero.

Fin de Ikuto Pov.

Fueron pasando unos días más y seguían los problemas, cada vez eran peores, no había explicaciones del comportamiento de la peli rosa, sus amigos descubrieron lo que pasaba y Amu si estaba algo extraña el último tiempo, los problemas eran evidentes y no se los podía seguir ocultando, después de un mes del regreso de Ikuto todo estaba patas para arriba, los cambios repentinos de ella, asombraban hasta a sus padres, lo cool de su personalidad desaparecía la mayor parte del tiempo y se mostraba muy sensible, aunque su madre presentía algo pero lo mantuvo en secreto, solo eran sospechas…

Era un día como cualquiera, estaba comenzando el mes de abril, ellos iban caminando por un parque el intento acercarse a ella porque estaban muy distantes, las charas volaban alrededor, día estaba preocupada, presentía algo, Ikuto se acerco a la peli rosa e intento abrazarla…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-enojada…-No quiero que me toques…

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?-alzando la voz-No sé qué hacer, estas extraña, no soportas que te toque y ya no quiero seguir así, esto no da para más…

-Tampoco sé que es lo que me pasa, pero yo si te amo Ikuto-intento calmarlo, pero fue en vano-sé que es difícil esto pero… no se qué hacer…

-Yo si se que podemos hacer-serio- esto no da para más…

-Si es lo que quieres-gritándole-Nadie te detiene, si piensas que es lo mejor, solo vete, así fue siempre, solo te vas sin importarte nada mas… te detesto… te odio…

-No es lo que yo quiero, yo quiero que seas la de antes-alzando aun más la voz-pero creo que a ti ya no te importa… Es por eso que me iré de nuevo…

-¡Esta bien!-gritándole- ¡vete!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡ESTO SE TERMINO!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cada uno se fue en distintas direcciones, ella salió corriendo y empezó a llorar, Ikuto por su parte estaba muy enfadado y una lagrima callo rodando por su mejilla, pero se guardo todas esas ganas de llorar que sentía hizo su transformación con yoru y se fue, habían terminado, el ya había decidido irse…

* * *

><p><em>Cuando el llego a su casa se encontró con Utau esperándolo…<em>

_-¿Qué pasa Utau?- dijo inexpresivo._

_-Solo vine a saber cómo estaban las cosas entre tú y Amu, pero veo que no es un buen momento para preguntarte nada-dijo la rubia-Ella no ha cambiado solo contigo, el resto de los chicos también la notan rara, pero ella no sabe lo que le pasa…_

_-¡Se termino! Utau –dijo triste-No quiero escuchar nada mas, solo quiero irme de este lugar y mañana comprare un pasaje para volver a París…_

_-Pero eso es muy precipitado, Ikuto… piénsalo bien, ella te ama-dijo intentando convencerlo._

_-¡No lo creo!-con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-si me amara de verdad no estaría así, a veces pienso que ella nunca dejo de amar al mini-rey, me da rabia el solo pensarlo…_

_-¡No seas pendejo!-le grito-piensas que si ella no te amara, te hubiera esperado todo este tiempo estando cerca de Tadase y fingir que ya no lo quiere, ella no lo ama a él, te ama a ti, hermano compréndelo, estas precipitándote…_

_-No Utau, se termino, nada cambiara mi decisión, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en esto, es la única discusión en la que ambos compartimos una opinión-con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-¡vete, por favor! Quiero estar solo…_

_-Está bien-sonriéndole-piénsalo bien… ¡No te dejes llevar por los impulsos!_

_Utau se fue dejándolo a Ikuto que se pego a la puerta y se sentó en el piso, ya no podía contener las lagrimas, se desahogo lo mas que pudo, después estaban tan confundido que comenzó a tomar sin darse cuenta, se tiro en su cama y sintió el perfume de la chica en su almohada, allí se durmió sintiendo aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba…_

…

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

* * *

><p>La felicidad por lo visto no duro mucho... Gracias a todas por comentar. Y yo también espero que el AMUTO supere todos los obstáculos que encontrara en su camino. Desde ya, aviso que se vienen capítulos tristes y muchas pedirán mi cabeza en bandeja... jajaja...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Hasta pronto.<span>


	6. Chapter 6

Chugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>PROMESA.<em>

* * *

><p>…<p>

Al siguiente día el despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se levantó y fue a bañarse, después de cambiarse salió a comprar el pasaje, estaba decidido, volvió a su casa y preparo su maleta…

-Mañana a la mañana nos vamos Yoru-dijo en tono triste-Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer…

-¿Y Amu, que pasara con ella? Tú la quieres-nya…

-Sí, pero ella no… Es por eso que me voy-triste y los cabellos le tapaban los ojos-creo que fue un error volver, la promesa, todo fue un maldito error, hasta sentir lo que siento es solo un error más…

Yoru no dijo nada mas, en ese momento llego Utau y su novio Kukai, cuando entraron la rubia vio las maletas y los dos se sorprendieron.

-¿Te irás?-pregunto triste Utau…

-Te lo dije ayer, me voy mañana a la mañana, no tenían pasajes disponibles para hoy…

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?-dijo triste-¿No has pensado en ella?

-No, no he pensado en nadie-dijo indiferente y con una mueca de dolor siguió-Si la vez, dile que espero que sea feliz con el mini-rey…

Utau salió con Kukai a la casa de Amu pero ella no estaba…

Amu había salido a retirar algunos estudios, los guardo sin animarse a abrirlos, caminando despacio se encontró con Tadase y su chara…

-¿Qué pasa Hinamori-san?-dijo preocupado-¡Te vez mas pálida de lo normal!

-No es nada, solo un mareo-dijo intentando sonreír-Realmente no sé qué me pasa, ayer discutí con Ikuto y terminamos…

Tadase se sorprendió y ella comenzó a llorar, el acompaño a la peli rosa hasta su casa y allí se encontraron con Utau y Kukai…

-Amu-dijo Utau-Ikuto se va mañana…

La peli rosa la miro triste y una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas, salió corriendo para su habitación, los tres chicos se fueron dejándola sola…

Estuvo así toda la tarde, después a la noche abrió el sobre de los estudios y se sorprendió con los resultados…

-¡Estoy embarazada!-estaba feliz-¡voy a tener un hijo de Ikuto!

Salió corriendo para la casa del peli azul pero no lo encontró, entonces volvió a su casa, después de comer muy animada se fue a bañar, se puso su piyama y se acostó a dormir, dejando la ventana abierta…

* * *

><p>Mientras que ella dormía alguien entro por la ventana, era Ikuto que se acerco a ella mirándola, acorto la distancia y la beso, después se acostó a su lado, la contempló en silencio, la peli rosa tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se abrazo como nunca a la joven, al amanecer se despidió de ella con un beso, salió por el balcón como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre, se lo veía muy triste…<p>

Ikuto llego a su casa, tomo sus cosas y se fue al aeropuerto, después de un rato llegaron todos los chicos a despedirlo, Amu se fue despertando lentamente y vio e reloj, se acordó de Ikuto, salió a las apuradas, sin desayunar, en el aeropuerto se veía a todos divertidos y dándole ánimos al peli azul…

¨pasajeros del vuelo 504 destino Paris, por favor pasar por la puerta nro. 12 ¨ dijo una voz, Ikuto miro para todos lados esperando verla, pero se entristeció al ver que no había ido a despedirse…

-¡Ese es mi vuelo!-dijo intentando sonreír- Sayonara…

Utau lo abrazo fuerte, no lo quería dejar ir, después de despedirse de todos se fue…

* * *

><p>continuará...<p>

* * *

><p><em>NOTAS:::::<em>

*No me maten... XD

*Se que en partes puse "Peligrosa" cuando en realidad quise escribir "peli-rosa". Mil disculpas, mi error. No solo el móvil cambia mis palabras, la computadora también...

*La palabra "peli-rosa" en realidad no existe, es algo inventado y no es aceptado... Pero lo seguiré usando.

*Posibles horrores de ortografía...

Hasta pronto y gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chugo Chara no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PROMESA.<span>_**

* * *

><p>Amu miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos, aun estaba lejos y lo vio al peli azul irse, corrió lo mas que pudo, pero ya era tarde, aun estaba lejos y vio como el avión despegaba, cayó de rodillas al suelo por un fuerte dolor en su pecho.<p>

**Amu Pov.**

Como siempre he pensado que no podías ver más allá de ti, pero yo tampoco podía ver más allá de mi, cuando decidí ver más allá, fue entonces que vi como eras realmente y lo mucho que alguien puede sufrir y aun así ser agradable y tener luz propia como tú. Al decir verdad usabas un camuflaje con el cual ocultabas tu dolor, yo solo era la niña que tu siempre ayudabas y te preocupabas aunque fuéramos enemigos; ahora me gustaría cuidarte yo a ti y así darte todo el amor y afecto que te falto.

Tus acciones siempre me confundían, te burlabas de mi por eso nunca te creí cuando me decías que me amabas, no sabía si estabas jugando o tal vez no te creí porque tenía otra ilusión dentro de mí.

Estaba tan concentrada en querer mostrarme tal cual soy que no me di cuenta que contigo podía ser verdaderamente yo. Deje mis sueños y entonces te vi a ti que hacías nacer en mi, nuevo… No, tu hacías nacer a mi verdadero yo hoy también. Ahora que sé que estoy enamorada de ti y al haberte tenido a mi lado, soy la persona más feliz que alguien se podría imaginar, contigo deje de soñar y comencé a vivir, el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía se fueron, porque ahora puedo mostrarme tal cual soy, solo tú has conseguido esto en mi. Pero hoy te vas y no pude decirte que vas a ser papa, el rechazo que tenia hacia ti no era falta de amor, solo me sentía extraña…

**_Fin de Amu Pov._**

* * *

><p>-Hinamori-san-dijo un chico rubio de unos 18 años-¿Viniste a despedirte de Ikuto?<p>

-No, solo quería pedirle que se quedara a mi lado, pero llegue muy tarde…

En ese momento se desmayo, después despertó en un hospital, lo vio a Tadase a su lado sonriendo…

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto aun mareada.

-Un desmayo-dijo sonriendo-¡Felicidades, vas a ser mama!El doctor dijo que tenes un mes de embarazo…

Ella sonrió…

-Ayer me entere, por eso fui a buscarlo para decirle y no lo encontré-triste-pero lo llamare después, voy a esperar a que llegue…

Después se fue a su casa, los días fueron pasando, no se podía comunicar con él, sus padres ya sabían que iban a ser abuelos, su pequeña hermana Ami estaba feliz porque iba ser tía, sus amigos también sabían la buena nueva, así comprendieron muchas cosas, pero aun no le había dicho nada a Utau.

…...

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chugo Chara NO me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PROMESA.<span>_**

* * *

><p>…...<p>

-Hola esta Ikuto-pregunto Amu.

-Si… Pero ahora está ocupado-contesto una mujer-¿Quién es?

Amu colgó llorando, estaba muy sensible y pensó lo peor, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que ya tenía a alguien más…

* * *

><p><strong><span>EN PARÍS.<span>**

-¿Quién llamo?

-No lo sé señor, solo colgaron si decir nada-dijo la empleada-era una joven, después colgó…

Ikuto se quedo pensando…

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>EN JAPÓN.<span>**_

Amu se tiro en su cama a llorar, después de horas encerrada y sin escuchar lo que le decían sus charas salió a la calle y se encontró con Tadase, al verlo lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo fuerte y ponerse a llorar sin consuelo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hinamori-san?-pregunto preocupado.

-Cundo lo llame a Ikuto a su móvil… me contesto una mujer-dijo llorando-Esta con otra…

-¿Qué?-dijo Tadase sin poder creerlo-no es posible…

-Lo odio, no pienso llamarlo más-dijo secándose las lagrimas-No quiero saber nada mas del… Voy a criar a mi hijo sola, para que el sea feliz…

-No… Amu, tal vez estas confundida-serio-pero no debes criar a tu hijo sola…

-Está claro que con Ikuto no cuento-dijo triste-no quiero que vuelva a mi lado, solo por obligación…

-Amu-dijo nervioso Tadase- entonces cásate conmigo… Tan solo para que tu hijo tenga un padre…

-No puedo, Tadase yo te quiero pero no te amo…

-Lo sé, porque te amo te pido que seas mi esposa, le daré mi apellido a tu hijo pero solo seremos amigos-sonrió-acepta, por el di que si…

-Estoy confundida, no sé qué hacer, si te dijera que acepto, solo seria usarte y no quiero hacerlo, tú debes estar con una chica que te ame de verdad-triste-Yo no puedo darte amor…

-Sé muy bien que amas a Ikuto por sobre todas las cosas, pero esto es por tu bebe-serio-has pensado que le dirás si algún día te pregunta por su padre y al estar rodeado de chicos que si tienen uno…

-Le diré la verdad, pero no quiero que viva una mentira-triste-le diré quien es su padre…

-No comprenderá nada, solo permíteme darles mi apellido, quiero que te cases conmigo.

-No puedo darte amor…

-No me importa, yo solo quiero verte reír, todo será como un compromiso entre nosotros y viviremos bajo el mismo techo, tu tendrás tu cuarto y yo el mío, solo estaremos juntos por compromiso y no por amor, tú me aprecias como un amigo, si en algún momento encuentras a alguien que puedes llegar a amar, si es o no Ikuto, yo te dejare en libertad…

-Está bien, acepto…

-Preparare todo para la boda-dijo feliz.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Amu Pov.<strong>_

Estuve meditando mucho tiempo sobre qué hacer, que decir, como enfrentar esta situación. Lo que me quedaba claro es que a él ya no le importaba, y eso era lo que más me dolía. Pensé que me amaba como tantas veces me lo dijo. Pero ¿que fui yo para ti...Ikuto? solo una más de todas tus conquistas, ¿el que yo me enamorara así de ti fue lo que querías lograr desde el principio? Si este eres realmente tú, de verdad no te conozco. No se qué hacer, estoy tan sola, nadie sabe lo duro que es para mí darme cuenta que solo fui una más. Tu para mi eras mi gran amor pero no puedo seguir llorando por ti. Tú desde este momento estarás a fuera de mi vida. Desde que ella me atendió sentí que no debía molestarte, mi mundo se vino abajo por un instante, sé que si te digo lo de nuestro hijo estarás conmigo solo por él y yo quiero amor o nada. No me importa tu apellido ni tu dinero. A diferencia de ti, él puede ser un gran padre para mi hijo. Mi hijo cada día que pasa crece en mí y esto que estoy viviendo es único pero la tristeza me invade con el paso del tiempo. El darme cuenta que solo fui un juego en tus vacaciones es... Aun así no debo ponerme triste por alguien que no vale la pena. Sonreiré aunque no pueda…

**_Fin de Amu Pov._**

* * *

><p>Fueron pasando los días y la noticia les cayó como bomba a sus amigos…<p>

-¿Qué? Te casaras con Tadase-dijo la rubia enfadada-Mi hermano se fue pensando que no lo amabas, estoy comenzando a pensar lo mismo…

-Utau, me caso con ella por compromiso, ella siempre amo a tu hermano…

-¿Por qué se casa contigo?-alzando la voz-Un compromiso…

Amu estaba cabizbaja, no decía nada, todos estaban escuchando la discusión de Tadase y Utau, la peli rosa comenzó a llorar…

-Estoy embarazada, es por eso que me caso-dijo llorando-no quiero que el vuelva a estar a mi lado por obligación, además ya tiene a alguien más…

Todos quedaron asombrados, Utau comprendió todo y acepto esto, juro guardar el secreto, se casarían dentro de 20 días, todos ayudaron con los preparativos, el vestido, el salón, la iglesia, todo estaba arreglado, comenzaron a repartir las invitaciones a los amigos y familiares…

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Amu Pov<strong>_.

Ikuto si tan solo pudieras escucharme… Yo a ti te amo pero lo nuestro a terminado mal, nos convertimos en rivales, sin darnos cuenta solo nos lastimábamos, hoy ya se termino todo, se que te irás, pero mi orgullo me impide pedirte que no me dejes de nuevo, aun con las peleas, la rivalidad… Yo no puedo odiarte como lo dije, aunque no me lo creas yo te amo… Y Tadase, el solo es mi amigo; sé que es como tu hermano… Debo admitir que sentía algo por el pero con el paso del tiempo y conocerte a ti, me di cuenta que solo es admiración porque es una gran persona, a él lo quiero como a un hermano pero yo a ti te amo, también se que no me lo creerías.

No sé si te volveré a ver, solo quisiera decirte adiós. En algunos días me casare con Tadase, ya tengo todo listo, el se sacrifica por mi y por nuestro hijo Ikuto, se que buscaras ser feliz con alguien más, te deseo lo mejor, ya no podemos compartir el mismo destino, cada uno ara su vida, tú con la fama, música y mujeres y yo con mi hijo, seré una buena madre para él, lo ayudare y le diré que tu eres su padre… No se lo ocultare, crecerá sabiendo quien eres, Tadase está de acuerdo, respeto mi decisión, desde hoy ya no podre seguir con esto, siento mucho amor por ti, pero la persona que más amo esta dentro de mí, solo lo hago por él, mi bebe es la persona que yo debo amar, soy muy feliz, lo siento crecer en mi, todo es como un sueño, vamos a ser padres, tu estas en Paris y yo estoy aquí, tenía esperanzas de que volvieras, se que allá tenes una vida y no la quiero complicar, vive tu vida, que yo viviré la mía, te amo… y porque te amo tanto te dejare en libertad… Tadase también me lo dijo, si yo encontraba a alguien más, me dejaría en libertad, pero yo solo te quiero a ti, creo que tengo que crear una vida en la que ya no estés tú, sé muy bien que no te volveré a ver por mucho tiempo.

**_Fin de Amu Pov_**.

* * *

><p>La joven peli rosa estaba en el parque y se sentía mareada, se sentó en un banco para no caerse, así estuvo por un rato hasta que se fue a su casa.<p>

…

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando, todo estaba listo, ya era 21 de abril el día de la boda, en su casa la peli rosa se estaba despertando, sus charas estaban felices por ella, después de tomar un baño llegaron sus amigas para ayudarla a arreglarse, se puso un hermoso vestido blanco con una gran cola, su vestido de novia era un sueño, se dejo el pelo suelto con un bonito maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus ojos, ya estaban por salir, sus amigas se adelantaron, bajaba despacio las escaleras y la esperaba su padre, estaba muy feliz por la boda de su hija y muy celoso, no aceptaba todavía que la iba a perder, salieron de la casa y afuera la esperaba una limusina muy lujosa, en la iglesia todos estaban esperándola, Tadase se moría de los nervios, los padrinos de Tadase eran Kukai y Utau y los de Amu eran Rima y Nagihiko, las puerta de la iglesia se abrían y comenzó a escucharse la marcha nupcial, ella caminaba del brazo de su padre mirando al frente, tenía el velo puesto es por eso que nadie noto que estaba llorando, al llegar al altar su padre amenazó un poco a Tadase para que no la hiciera sufrir y se fue al lugar de su esposa…<p>

-queridos hermanos estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes, Amu Hinamori y Hotori Tadase…-dijo el sacerdote…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>EN PARÍS…<span>_**

Era un día como cualquier otro, Ikuto estaba nervioso y no comprendía las razones, no tenía nada que hacer, ni decir, tenía en su escritorio un montón de cartas que no leía, para despejarse decidió leerlas, muchas eran cartas de admiradoras declarándole su amor por él, no les dio mucha importancia hasta que vio un sobre rosa, lo abrió y saco lo que parecía ser una carta, se dispuso a leerla…

**_¨ Ikuto se que tu amas mucho a Hinamori-san y es por esto que quiero que regreses a su lado, ella te ama, pero si no regresas hasta el 20 de abril yo comprenderé que tu amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte y en ese momento dejare de ser tu amigo, lo siento pero yo seré lo que ella necesita, asumiré mi compromiso, si la amas regresaras con ella para impedir el error que piensa cometer, si de verdad la amas… No la dejes ir, ella piensa que ya tenes a alguien más y por eso se casara conmigo…_**

**_Tadase…¨_**

Se sorprendió mucho, miro su celular y se dio cuenta de que era 21 de abril, miro el sobre y en ese momento descubrió una tarjeta, la saco para leerla y se sorprendió muchísimo, yoru estaba a su lado y también se sorprendió muchísimo, era la invitación para la boda de la chica que tanto amaba, cayó de rodillas por un fuerte dolor en su corazón y las lagrimas invadían su rostro si parar, en ese momento recordó todo lo que había vivido con la joven, desde el momento en que la conoció, cuando se despidió, su reencuentro, cuando la hizo su mujer y también esa última noche que fue a verla dormir antes de regresar a Paris, estaba desesperado, no reaccionaba, se sentía morir con una agonía dolorosa, los recuerdos no lo hacían reaccionar, se quedo inmóvil con aquella tarjeta en mano que se comenzaba a empapar por sus lagrimas, sentía que esa era la prueba de que la había perdido para siempre, cuando reacciono tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio, parecía un loco y así le marco a su hermana que no le contestaba, el resto de sus conocidos también tenían el celular apagado, en ese momento de desesperación comprendió que ya era muy tarde, que Amu se estaría casando con el mini-rey como solía llamarlo él, y aun tenia la invitación en su mano, no lo podía creer, tampoco podía aceptarlo, deseaba que fuera una pesadilla y despertar pronto…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>EN JAPÓN.<span>_**

Después de un gran sermón de lo que era tomar un paso como este, el significado de la vida, del amor y de convivir el sacerdote dijo…

-Hotori Tadase, aceptas a Hinamori Amu como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla por toda tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe…

-Si-sonriendo-acepto…

-Amu Hinamori, aceptas como esposo a Hotori Tadase para amarlo, respetarlo cada día de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe…

-Sí, acepto…

-Entonces-dijo el sacerdote-los declaro marido y mujer, lo que dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre… Ahora puede besar a la novia…

Tadase se acerco a ella y la beso cerca de los labios, todos estaban emocionados, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia, al salir empezaron a caer papelitos…

Utau encendió su teléfono y recibió una llamada…

-¡Dime que no se caso!-dijo exaltado- Utau, dímelo… Por favor…

-¿Ikuto?-asombrada-¿Cómo supiste que se iba a casar?

-NO importa… ¿Se caso?-esperando un no, pero sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana-Utau no te quedes callada…

-Lo siento Ikuto, pero amu ya se caso-dijo triste.

-Pero porque se caso con el… me dices el porqué, no la entiendo-casi gritando-¿Qué paso?

-Ellos se casaron recién, no sé nada, también me tomo por sorpresa-tratando de no decirle lo del embarazo, era un secreto-pero sé que se casaron solo por compromiso, no puedo decirte nada mas, lo siento…

Ikuto termino la llamada y enfurecido tomo el teléfono y lo estrello contra la pared, se sentó en una silla y allí se quedo, por dentro se moría pero el simplemente no lo demostraba, su rostro estaba normal, esta situación, la noticia lo sacaba de si, quería ir para saber las razones de todo esto, pero se contuvo, otra vez pensó que todo lo que el sospechaba era verdad, se hizo una idea de lo que debía sucedía en Japón, para el Amu nunca había dejado de amar a Tadase y esta era la razón por la que se casaron…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CONTINUARÁ.<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Gracias por leer este fic... Esta idea era originalmente para una secuela de "promesas de vida" y creo que lo será... No me maten por este capitulo, es solo un capitulo mas, pero también es un capitulo muy importante que decidirá el futuro, hasta que Amu e Ikuto se vuelvan a encontrar... Aun no diré en que circunstancias ni nada de ello, pero si diré que será triste.<span>_**

**_ Este es el último capitulo de este año._**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. _**

**_Hasta pronto._**

**_P.D: lectora fans del AMUTO, el TADAMU ES SOLO EL COMIENZO PARA UE AL FINAL SE DE EL AMUTO..._**


	9. Chapter 9 Nacimiento y una nueva amenaza

Shugo Chara ni sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya todos sabemos de quienes son.

* * *

><p>NUEVO CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y LEER ESTA HISTORIA...<p>

* * *

><p><em>En Japón, Amu y Tadase llegaron a un bonito salón de fiesta, todos los estaban esperando, la fiesta estuvo bien, pero ella no se sentía bien y se retiraron temprano para el hotel, el durmió esa noche en un sillón dejándole a ella la cama, como todo era solo por compromiso, el tenia en claro que nada podía pasar, además la peli rosa amaba a Ikuto… al otro día los dos salieron a su supuesto viaje de luna de miel con todas las charas, la primera semana era un viaje por el Caribe en un crucero, después tenían pensado visitar parte de Europa, descartando la idea de ir a Paris, los síntomas de su embarazo se hicieron cada vez más evidente durante su viaje, al volver todos estaban esperando la llegada de los recién casados, Amu estaba feliz y Tadase con solo verla, el también lo era aunque no hacía falta mencionar el detalle que ella no lo amaba, quería darle su apellido al bebe de la chica que tanto amaba y que en el pasado la lastimo al decirle que le gustaba la transformación de amuleto corazón, después descubrió que el si la amaba, pero fue muy tarde ya que Amu se había dado cuenta de que ella amaba con toda su alma a Ikuto y esperaba ansiosa su regreso…<em>

_…_

_Se fueron a vivir en una casa los dos solos, cada uno dormía en su cuarto, el comenzó a trabajar y estudiar a la vez, ella también empezó a estudiar diseño de modas, pero no podía asistir a sus clase muy seguido ya que el malestar seguía, ya había pasado el tiempo y Amu estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo, así que decidieron tener una consulta con el médico para saber el sexo del bebe…_

_-Bueno, señora Hotori, empecemos-dice el doctor._

_-Está bien-dice con una gran sonrisa, que conquisto de inmediato al joven doctor-Tadase…_

_El rubio se le acerca tomándole la mano y sonriéndole._

_-Se oye su corazón-dice babeando Tadase-¿El bebe está bien?_

_-Sí, ellos están muy bien…_

_-¿Ellos?-pregunto Amu confundida._

_-Sí, van a tener gemelos…_

_Los dos estaban muy felices, Tadase la abrazo fuerte…_

_-¿Qué son?-pregunto el rubio._

_-Un niño y una niña… Son dos bebes muy sanos, solo le pido señora que no se esfuerce mucho, haga ejercicio aunque sería preferible que solo camine y que tome las vitaminas, recuerde que debe alimentarse bien…_

_-Si-dijo Amu arreglándose._

_Después que sus amigos se enteraron de la noticia, los felicitaron y ese mismo día Amu y sus amigas salieron a comprar las cosas de los bebes mientras que los hombres se quedaron en la casa para decorar la habitación que sería de los pequeños, al volver las chicas quedaron asombradas por lo bonito que estaba el dormitorio pintado con un azul cielo y con detalles en tonos rosa, las dos cunas armadas y muchísimos peluches…_

_Así fue pasando el tiempo, ella se cuidaba mucho, seguía las recomendaciones del doctor, en cuanto a Ikuto, el vivía su vida sin preocupaciones, sabía que Amu estaba embarazada, pero nunca se imagino que era del, su sorpresa aumento cuando Utau le conto que eran gemelos, sin saber el motivo estaba feliz, aunque su vida se había vuelto un desastre, la única compañía que el tenia a su lado era Yoru, había salido con varias mujeres pero ninguna fue importante, el solo pensaba en Amu, a pesar de todo el aun la amaba…_

_Ya faltaba poco para la fecha de parto, era un 12 de noviembre, Amu, Tadase y el resto de sus amigos paseaban por el parque en el cual solía tocar Ikuto, pero mientras caminaban apareció un hombre extraño, que le lanzo un ataque directo a Amu pero Kairi se transformo a tiempo para que no la lastimaran, ella se cayó al suelo, el hombre lanzo solo un ataque…_

_-Algún día volveré, entonces acabare lo que empecé…_

_Y desapareció, aunque no parecía ser realmente humano, más bien era una personalidad x creada por algún experimento…_

_-AAAH… Me duele-dijo Amu._

_La llevaron rápido al hospital…_

_-Doctor-grito Tadase-el parto se adelanto, alguien nos ataco y Amu se golpeo._

_-Rápido, llévenla a la sala de parto-dijo revisándola-¡Tendremos que hacerle una cesaría! Y Tadase, tu puedes pasar, ve a ponerte ropa apropiada…_

_El rubio salió como un rayo, a fuera estaban todos esperando saber lo que pasaba, después de una hora salió el doctor…_

_-Los bebes y la madre están muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Podemos pasar a verlos-dijo la madre de Amu…_

_-Aun no señora, la joven está dormida por la anestesia, aunque sí estuvo consiente durante el nacimiento de los bebes, ahora deben descansar…-el doctor se fue…_

_…_

_Después de algunas horas todos pasaron a verla a la peli rosa y a sus dos pequeños, en ese momento la vieron sosteniendo a dos bebes y Tadase a su lado, el nene tenía el pelo negro, la piel muy blanca, al escuchar el ruido abrió sus ojos dejando a todos sorprendidos, sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono azul zafiro, iguales a los de Ikuto y la niña tenía el pelo rosa, piel muy pálida y sus ojos eran también iguales a los de su hermano…_

_-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto Utau-¡Son preciosos!_

_-Ella-dice Tadase-se llamara Akemi…_

_-Brillante y hermosa-Los ojos de la rubia brillaban-¡Igual que su tía!_

_-Y el se llama-dijo Amu-Kei…_

_-¿Así que respetuoso?-dijo Kukai…_

_-¡Es un bonito nombre!-dijo Utau-¡Pero no sé, dudo que sea respetuoso!_

_Todos comenzaron a reír por ese comentario, entonces todos se acordaron de Ikuto, pero fue como si lo llamaran con el pensamiento, y Utau recibió una llamada…_

_-Hola…_

_-Hola Utau… Soy Ikuto…-dijo una voz._

_La rubia miro para los presentes y sonrió…_

_-Lo siento chicos tengo que atender esta llamada-dijo la rubia saliendo del cuarto._

_-Veo que estabas ocupada, lo siento-dijo serio._

_-Estoy en el hospital con Amu…_

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunto muy preocupado._

_-Es que el parto se adelanto, estábamos paseando y alguien nos ataco, el ataque estaba dirigido a ella, pero por suerte Kairi la salvo a tiempo, se golpeo un poco y eso hizo que el parto se adelantara…_

_-¿Y los bebes?-pregunto Ikuto-¿Cómo están?_

_-No te preocupes, los dos están en este momento con ella, ¡Deberías verlos, son hermosos! El pequeño se llama Kei, nació primero y la niña se llama Akemi-Utau no disimulaba su felicidad-pero le tuvieron que hacer cesaría…_

_-Bueno, solo te llamaba para saber cómo estaba todo-dijo más tranquilo-No entiendo nada de lo que me paso, sentí que debía llamarte, je… Ahora puedo quedarme más tranquilo…_

_-¿quieres una foto de los bebes?-pregunto-Así lo conocerás…_

_-No se Utau…_

_-Están muy bonitos…_

_-Ok, ¿tan emocionada estas?-dijo mientras una gotita estilo anime recorría su rostro._

_-Si… Es que son…-casi metió la pata-Son bebes… Chao…_

_Y el termino la llamada, estaba más calmado, aunque seguía con un sentimiento muy extraño en su corazón, sentía muchas ganas de volver a Japón en ese mismo momento pero no podía, se decía que esta vez no podía regresar de nuevo…_

_Utau volvió sonriendo al cuarto, mientras que Amu contemplaba a sus hijos en sus brazos…_

_-Ese ataque era para mí-dijo seria-¡No voy a permitir que nadie dañe a mis hijos!_

_-Yo tampoco lo permitiré…-dijo Tadase-Ellos no tienen la culpa de que alguna vez perteneciéramos a los guardianes del instituto Seiyo..._

_-¡Cuenten con nosotros!-dijeron los otros chicos…_

_Después de unos días internada le dieron el alta, las charas siempre estaban pendiente de lo que pasaba con los bebes, al igual que Amu y Tadase, pero no hubo ningún ataque más…_

…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chugo Chara NO me pertenece

* * *

><p>Nuevo capitulo<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>La promesa…<em>**

* * *

><p>Los días iban pasando y los hijos de Amu iban creciendo, no la dejaban dormir por las noches y los pequeños dormían durante todo el día, cada vez que abrían sus ojitos ella no podía evitar quedar como hipnotizada con la mirada de sus dos pequeños hijos que le recordaban tanto a Ikuto…<p>

Después de dos meses, era una mañana muy normal, Amu y Tadase le prepararon la mamadera, fueron a darles de comer, cuando los tomaron en sus brazos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, en cada una de las cunas había un huevo, el de la pequeña niña era de color negro con detalles en tonos rosa y el de su hermanito era negro y con detalles en Azul zafiro…

-Amu-dijo Tadase sosteniendo en los brazos a Kei-Mira esto…

-El también tiene uno-se asombro y en su mano tenía el huevo que estaba en la cuna de su pequeña hija- Akemi y Key tendrán charas…

Estaban muy asombrados…

-Tendré más súbditos-dijo Kiseki…

Día estaba callaba y el resto de las chicas festejaban, después de eso Tadase se fue a trabajar dejándola a Amu con su madre…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tiempo después…<strong>_

Ya han pasado los años, ahora tanto Kei como Akemi tienen cinco años cumplidos y aun las charas seguían en los huevos, los pequeños compartían una gran pasión por la música, desde los tres años estudiaban violin, Amu acaba de terminar su carrera de diseño de modas, Tadase es el dueño de una importantes revistas del país y una de las más importante a nivel mundial, vivían en una gran mansión en Tokio, Ikuto seguía viviendo en Paris, desde que se peleo con Amu no había regresado, era un gran músico y a lo largo del tiempo se había llenado de fama y dinero, era un hombre muy codiciado por las mujeres aunque no mostraba interés en ninguna de las muchas que se acercaban, Utau estaba de novia con Kukai, seguía cantando y Kukai estaba en un club de futbol siguiendo sus sueños, Nagihiko estaba con Rima y Yaya aunque seguía comportándose como una pequeña bebe, se había hecho muy amiga de Kairi después de que el volvió, Kairi no se resignaba a perder a la peli rosa ya que solo había vuelto para ser el hombre que ella se merecía, como también se lo había prometido, con el tiempo entendió todo y así se hizo muy cercano con los hijos de la peli rosa sintiendo un gran afecto por ellos al igual que los otros chicos, los gemelos los llamaban ¨tíos¨.

Hacía mucho calor, se veía en una gran mansión a dos pequeños niños jugando y corriendo por toda la sala, con ellos estaba una joven y hermosa mujer de cabellos color rosa y un hombre rubio mirándolos a los tres sonriendo, parecían la familia perfecta, los niños cargaron un estuche en sus espaldas…

-Vamos papa-dijo sonriendo el niño-vamos a llegar tarde a clases…

-Ok-dijo Tadase.

Los cuatros salieron en un auto, se dirigían a un conservatorio, los niños eran talentosos, con su edad ya sabían leer partituras y tocarlas a la perfección, Amu nunca les impidió que quisieran aprender a tocar el violín, tanto Kei como Akemi no disimulaban su interés por las clases que recibían desde hace dos años, al llegar bajaron corriendo de auto y con una gran sonrisa se despidieron de sus padres…

…

* * *

><p>Al pasar dos horas Amu y Tadase regresaron a buscar a sus hijos en compañía de los demás, era un día muy agradable para dar un paseo con viejos conocidos y ellos no se reunían mucho por razones de trabajo, los pequeños los estaban esperando…<p>

-Mama…-dijo la niña sonriendo…

Corrieron a encontrarlos cargando un estuche negro cada uno de los niños, se saludaron a los tíos como les decían y empezaron a caminar hablando del pasado y de las muchas cosas que compartieron.

-Tadase era el rey del instituto-dijo Kukai- Amu fue la primer joker en toda la historia del instituto Seijo, formábamos los guardianes y éramos los encargados de los problemas del instituto, mientras que Amu se encargaba de volver a la normalidad a las personalidades X…

-Entonces estaba Ikuto con nosotros-dijo Utau- pero éramos enemigos…

-¿Quién es Ikuto?-pregunto la pequeña niña.

-Es el hermano de la tía Utau-dijo sonriéndole Amu.

-Tía… No sabíamos que tenías un hermano-dijo el niño…

-Sí, es un músico y está en Paris-sonriéndoles…

-¿Músico?-pregunto Akemi con los ojos brillantes-¿Qué instrumento toca?

-El violin-dijo sonriendo Tadase y acomodándose los lentes de sol-¡Es el mejor músico!

-Eso no tiene importancia-dijo Kei, que tenía una personalidad cool como la de su madre-Ikuto o como se llame está muy lejos de aquí…

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, no esperaban esa respuesta.

-Ya lo recuerdo-dijo Akemi-Una vez salió en la revista de papa.

-¡También tiene un chara!-dijo Tadase- se llama Yoru…

Pero el niño no le daba mucha importancia, seguían caminando despacio y recordando los viejos tiempos, ya no eran unos niños, ahora ya todos eran adultos con sus responsabilidades, de pronto apareció alguien extraño…

-¡Aquella vez, les dije que volvería para terminar lo que empecé!-dijo desde una parte oscura-pero aquí no está el otro que quiero matear, me tendré que conformar con los pequeños, je…

Apareció el hombre de hace tiempo, en su mano llevaba una esfera de energía, salió corriendo dirigiéndose a los niños, Amu se puso adelante para protegerlos, no les dio tiempo a ninguno a transformarse, y la esfera de energía impacto en Tadase que se había puesto delante de Amu, se escucho un gran estruendo y el resto aprovecho para transformarse, así empezaron a pelear con esa personalidad, pero esta volvió a desaparecer riéndose…

El resto de los chicos vieron a donde estaban Tadase, los niños y Amu, los pequeños lloraban y estaban abrazando a su padre que no paraba de sangrar, la peli rosa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Amu…-dijo apenas…

-¡Por favor no hables!-dijo Amu que comenzaba a llorar con una expresión de gran dolor en su rosto-Te pondrás bien…

-No, esta vez no será así-dijo sonriéndoles-Los quiero a los tres…

-Papa, papa, no me dejes-dijo el niño-No nos dejes…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo llorando Akemi-¿Qué te pasa papa?

-Kei recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día-dijo sonriendo-Bueno, te pido que seas bueno, cuando el regrese con ustedes tendrán todo lo que no podre darles yo…

-¡Para mi tu eres mi padre!-dijo el niño casi gritando-solo tu…

-Papa, no cierres tus ojos-dijo Akemi-¡Te necesitamos!

Los guardianes charas estaban con Kiseki que se encontraba mal en el suelo, lo llevaron al lado de Tadase, que agonizaba…

-Amu-dijo el rubio, ella lo tenía abrazado mirándolo a los ojos-¡Solo busca tu felicidad!

La peli rosa se quedo asombrada con las palabras que dijo y no podía dejar de mirarlo, así lloraba sin parar, ella sabía que era la última vez que hablarían, su corazón se encogía dolorosamente, los latidos eran pesados y le dolía mucho el pecho.

-Son buenos chicos, cuiden a su madre-dijo sonriéndoles-los quiero…

Después de eso cerró los ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir, los niños se refugiaron en su pecho llorando sin consuelo, al igual que Amu y el resto de los chicos…

-¡Papaaaaaaaaa!-grito Kei con mucho dolor, mientras que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos…

Kiseki tenía su mano en su pecho a la altura del corazón, justo en donde había dado el impacto del ataque a Tadase, pero cuando su dueño murió el y su huevo desaparecieron…

-Papa, abre tus ojos-decía Akemi-No se vallan, no quiero perderlos, Kiseki, no se vallan…

Utau agarro a la niña y Kukai al pequeño, en ese momento llego la ambulancia que habían pedido, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, Tadase estaba tendido en el suelo, muerto, Amu le acariciaba el rostro acomodándole el cabello que le tapaban la cara, el rubio tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

-¡Seas quien seas, te juro que te vas a arrepentir!-grito el pequeño con una gran mueca de dolor y sosteniendo en sus manitos los anteojos de sol que se le habían caído en el momento del ataque a Tadase-Mi papa no debía morir así, así Nooo…

Akemi miraba a su hermano, aun seguía sin entender lo que había pasado, ella era la más inocente y mas cariñosa, los dos niños veían como se lo llevaban a Tadase en una camilla cubierto todo el cuerpo, Amu estaba destrozada, sus amigos la abrazaban intentando consolarla, aunque no había forma…

La llevaron a su casa para que descanse con sus hijos, la pequeña se durmió rápido y Kei no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, recordaba que había visto morir a su padre, ceñía sus puños intentando contener sus lágrimas, saco su violín, intento tocarlo pero las manos le temblaban, estaba muy nervioso.

* * *

><p>…continuara<p>

Lamento la demora. Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shugo Chara no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PROMESA.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas, Amu se despertó deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla, miro a su lado esperando a que estuviera sonriendo-le, como cuando solía ir a despertarla, pero no había nada, las lagrimas invadieron de nuevo su rostro, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho, de pronto la puerta se abrió, la peli rosa miro esperando ver a Tadase, se encontró con Rima y Nagihiko.<p>

-Amu… Ya todo está listo-dijo Rima vestida de negro-Nos encargamos de los papeles, solo falta que vamos al velorio…

-Gracias-susurro Amu-¿Y mis hijos?

-Ellos están en su cuarto, ya se están cambiando-dijo Nagihiko- Akemi está con Utau y Kei está con Kukai, no te preocupes…

Después de un rato salieron todos de la casa, Amu y sus hijos subieron a su auto, el chofer comenzó a conducir, seguido por los otros vehículos, las charas estaban en silencio, así estuvieron todo el resto de día, cuando el auto se detuvo se escondieron en el bolso de Amu, la puerta se abrió y mientras se bajaban se encontró con muchos periodista y paparazzi que no dejaban de tomarles foto y hacer preguntas…

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso a su esposo?

-¿Cómo se siente Ud. y sus hijos?

-¿Qué hará con la gran fortuna que le dejo su esposo?

-¿En dónde piensa trabajar?

-¿Se hará cargo de la revista?

-¿Qué portada tendrá su revista?

-¿Piensa seguir viviendo en Tokio después de lo sucedido?

-¿Qué hará ahora con su empresa?La compañía Hotori tiene el 85 por ciento de acciones de los medios de todo Japón…

-Su marido los dejo como únicos herederos a usted y los pequeños, ¿Qué hará ahora que es multimillonaria?…

-Su marido aun no tenía la portada de la revista mensual, ¿Ya han elegido una?

En ese momento se acercaron los guardaespaldas que habían contratado hace algún tiempo, Amu miro a los periodistas y dijo…

-En este momento no puedo contestar sus preguntas-seria con los anteojos oscuros-Les pido que respeten el momento que estamos viviendo como familia y que podamos despedir a mi marido como se lo merece, no me gustaría que se aprovechen de lo que estamos viviendo, solo pido eso…

Después siguió caminando para entrar al salón con sus hijos, los periodistas hicieron un gran alboroto al verla llegar a Utau con Kukai…

Cuando entraron mucha gente se acerco a darles el pésame, había mucha gente importante de todo Japón, cantantes, músicos, empresarios, productores, los empleados de la empresa y muchos amigos de la familia…

Se acercaron al cajón que estaba cerrado y se quedaron allí durante mucho tiempo, después Rima la llevo a que tomara aire, Kukai se quedo con los niños…

-¿Te sientes bien Amu?-le pregunto preocupada su amiga-¡Se que superaras esto!

La peli rosa que luchaba para contener sus lágrimas se quebró con un llanto de dolor, se abrazo a su amiga…

-¡Es una cruel realidad! Tadase ya no está-dijo aun llorando- El se había ganado mi amor, yo lo comenzaba a amar, pero ahora no se qué hacer, siempre pierdo a las personas que amo, ya me paso una vez por eso no quería perderlo a Tadase, fue muy bueno con nosotros, me siento muy mal, a pesar de todo el siempre me amo y respeto, nunca nos dejo solos, nunca podre agradecerle lo suficiente, nos dio todo…

Rima la abrazo muy fuerte tratando de consolarla, Amu se seco sus lagrimas y oculto su dolor volviendo a esa mascara que siempre había usado, apareció la antigua chica cool que en el instituto volvía locos a todos, regreso al lado de sus hijos, Akemi estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, las lagrimas recorrían su pequeño rostro, Kei estaba inexpresivo mirando el ataúd de su padre…

Pasaron la noche en la sala, al día siguiente seria el entierro…

Utau se dirigía al velorio caminando, en ese momento se acordó de que no le había contado nada a Ikuto, tomo su móvil y lo llamo…

-Hola-dijo Ikuto-¿Qué paso Utau?

-Tadase-dijo empezando a llorar-Tadase murió ayer…

Ikuto se quedo helado con las palabras de su hermana, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo sin poder creerlo-¿Qué le paso?

-Ayer, después de ir por los pequeños todos juntos, apareció un hombre, ese mismo de aquella vez, le lanzo un ataque a los niños, Amu se puso delante de ellos para impedir que lo dañen, pero en ese momento Tadase se puso delante de ella para protegerla, después de eso ese hombre desapareció, pero Tadase se murió rato después, Amu y los niños están en el velorio, ahora lo llevaran al cementerio…

-Utau… ¡Voy para Japón!-dijo decidido-se que no voy a llegar a tiempo, pero estaré pronto con ustedes…

Después colgó el teléfono, Utau se dirigía a la sala, mientras que en Paris Ikuto hizo una reservación para el primer vuelo a Tokio para esa tarde y acepto una propuesta de trabajo que le habían ofrecido hace algún tiempo, preparo su maleta y antes de salir al aeropuerto cánselo todo los compromisos que tenia, al llegar se quedo esperando el avión, no le importaba nada más…

Una camioneta negra salía despacio de aquella sala, seguida por muchos vehículos, había mucha gente que se paraban a ver lo que estaba pasando, al llegar al cementerio llevaban el ataúd al lugar elegido por su familia, Amu y sus hijos lloraban, allí se encontraba la familia de Tadase, el tío , la madre, entre otras personas cercanas, así paso el tiempo mientras todos veían desaparecer el cajón bajo la tierra, después dejaron flores y muchas coronas, después de que todos se estaban marchando, únicamente quedaban la peli rosa, los pequeños niños y sus amigos… después de unas horas de estar allí sin decir nada se fueron despacio al auto, se hacía tarde y no podían quedarse más tiempo, Amu llego a su casa, la cena estaba lista, cenaron y se fueron a acostar…

continuara


	12. Chapter 12

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PROMESA.<strong>_

* * *

><p>En París Ikuto acababa de abordar el avión, poco a poco comenzó a despegar… sumergido en sus pensamientos, lo único que tenía en mente era a la joven peli rosa, estaba muy preocupado, quería llegar pronto y poder saber como estaba, al fin conocería a los hijos de la chica que amaba, pero sabía que no podía tener nada más que una amistad con ella, solo podría ser un viejo amigos que volvía después de tantos años, solo podía tenerla en sus recuerdos. El cariño y amor de su Amu ahora pertenecían a otro hombre, su amigo y después su rival, estuvieron juntos en parte de su niñez y por cosas de la vida cada uno de los pequeños niños que eran entonces tomaron caminos separados, cada uno siguió su vida a su manera, después se encontraron como rivales para encontrar el embrión que tanto deseaban encontrar para sus ideales y además cada uno de los dos luchaba por ganarse el amor de la chica Joker de los guardianes del instituto Seijo, al final pensaron que Ikuto sería el gran ganador por la relación que había logrado tener después de su regreso y descubrir los sentimientos de Amu, pero después la relación que llevaba con la peli rosa de apenas un mes termino, se separaron y un tiempo después el peli azul se encontró con la invitación de una inesperada e inexplicable boda y la carta de Tadase, que aun no entendía del todo, no sabía la razón, si se suponía que Amu se casaba con Tadase porque lo amaba el rubio le mandaba una carta así, pero fue muy tarde…<p>

…

* * *

><p>Era de mañana muy temprano, Ikuto se bajaba del avión, debía presentarse rápidamente en su trabajo, no le había dicho a su hermana que lo pase a buscar, quería caminar un poco y así pensar cómo hacer para no acercarse a la peli rosa, fue a su antiguo apartamento, dejo sus cosas y salió…<p>

En casa de Amu, recién se estaban despertando, sus hijos se despertaban y sus amigos que se habían quedado a dormir también se levantaban, los pequeños se preparaban para otro día de clases en la academia de música, a pesar de sentirse muy triste necesitaban distraerse un poco para no pensar ni recordar lo sucedido, apenas desayunaron con sus tíos, la peli rosa no comió nada, después fueron a buscar sus violines de cada habitación, tomaron los instrumentos, de nuevo en la sala vieron los huevos que estaban en una canasta con mucho calor, todavía seguían en sus huevos.

Akemi tomo con sus manitos el huevo de su guardián chara, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos empezó a brillar al igual que el de su hermano, todos se asombraron y miraron a ver lo que sucedía… Apareció una pequeñita chara que parecía una gatita que tenía un violín de color negro con cuerdas doradas y de cabello color zafiro cayendo de lado muy lacio y ojos tono rosa, vestía ropa negra estilo gótico, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

-Hola-dijo-me llamo Aika, soy la chara de Akemi y naci de la canción que ella lleva en su corazón…

Del otro huevo apareció un guardián chara, también parecía un pequeño gatito con cabello corto azul cielo, ojos del mismo color con un violin igual al de Aika y su ropa negra al estilo gótico con anteojos negros y parecía ser muy serio…

- y yo me llamo Leiko, soy el guardián de Kei y naci de la canción que lleva en su corazón, tanto Kei como su hermana Akemi comparten la misma canción y algo así como el mismo sueño.

-Nosotros dos nacimos de la misma canción y no del sueño que comparten-aclaro Aika.

-Pero también nacimos por un fuerte deseo de ambos de recuperarse de una gran pérdida-dijo Leiko-ya que naceríamos más adelante.

-¡PAPA!-dijo llorando Akemi…

Aika se le acerco a verla y le sonrió, la pequeña dejo de llorar y se acerco despacio a su guardián tomándola despacio con sus manitos y le sonreía con mucha dulzura y su hermano lo veía a Leiko intrigado, mientras su guardián se le acercaba…

-Señora…-dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta-ya es hora de que los niños vallan a sus clases…

-Ya van, espere un momento ya salen…

* * *

><p>Los pequeños se despidieron y se subieron al auto al salir era custodiado y seguido de cerca por otro, llegaron a tiempo, entraron al salón, todavía no estaba el profesor, pero al pasar un rato llego el director…<p>

-Chicos, a partir de hoy tendremos a un nuevo profesor que sustituirá a su maestro por algún tiempo por razones personales…

Se abrió la puerta y un hombre de cabellos azul de tez morena paso al curso…

-Buenos días…-serio-yo soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a partir de mañana seré su profesor por un tiempo.

Los dos pequeños lo quedaron mirando, Kei llevaba los lentes negros de Tadase, lo miraba serio…

-¿Qué paso con el otro profesor?-dijo Kei-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará ausente?

-Por un largo tiempo-dijo el director-ahora los dejare un momento para que hablen y se conozcan…

El hombre sale, Ikuto se queda mirándolos a los dos niños, había un incomodo silencio…

-Me dijeron que ustedes dos son muy buenos tocando el violín-dijo sonriéndoles-pero aun son muy pequeños…

- Es por nuestro padre-dijo Kei.

-Sí, fue por papa que empezamos a tocar el violín, pero a los dos nos gustaba…

-Su padre… Veo que son dos niños muy parecidos…

-Somos hermanos -contesto cortante el pequeño.

-Empezamos a los tres años-dijo sonriendo la chica-Profesor Tsukiyomi, ¿Por qué nos hace tantas preguntas?

Ikuto rio divertido mientras la niña hacia puchero, el otro niño estaba sentado inexpresivo mirando cada cosa que hacia el peli azul…

-soy el profesor, es normal hacer estas preguntas…

-¡Qué bonita sonrisa!-dijo sonrojándose la niña-¿Tiene hijos?

-No, aun no me he casado, aunque hay una sola mujer a la que he amado desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo sonriéndole-ahora que lo pienso, tiene el mismo color de cabello que tu… pero ahora estamos en clases…

Kei lo miro sorprendido, mientras ellos hablaban el tiempo se paso rápido…

-Lo siento, ahora tengo que retirarme, debo ver algunos amigos-dijo Ikuto y se fue…

Los pequeños se quedaron esperando a que pasaran por ellos, después de un tiempo llego un auto a buscarlos…

Ikuto camino despacio, en ese momento apareció Yoru.

-Ikuto, no le has preguntado sus nombres-nya

-Sera mañana, ahora debemos ir a verla a Amu…

-Ikuto… Esos niños tienen guardianes charas-nya

Después caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de la peli rosa, toco el timbre y espero, salió Kukai a atenderlo…

-¿Ikuto?-dijo asombrado el castaño…

-Hola Kukai –dijo sonriendo-vine a ver a Amu y a sus hijos, Utau me conto todo…

-Pasa, ella está en la sala-dijo el castaño- y los niños no tardaran en llegar…

Entro con Kukai sorprendiendo a todos, los saludo y cuando llego a donde estaba la peli rosa noto que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se acerco a ella y la brazo…

-Hola Amu-dijo tiernamente-siento mucho lo que pasó, no pude llegar a tiempo otra vez…

Ella lloraba sin consuelo en su hombro, después de un rato se empezó a calmar, pero las palabras que él dijo no las entendía, ella escucho como latía de rápido el corazón del joven, ella se sentía muy rara, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron sin comprender lo que le sucedía, en ese momento dudaba de lo que estaba sintiendo, después se dijo a ella misma que solo era la impresión de verlo después de los años que pasaron, además ese hombre era el padre de sus hijos, su gran amor en algún momento, ¿pero lo habrá dejado de amar? Las últimas palabras de Tadase se escuchaban en su mente, el rubio quería que ella buscara su felicidad, aun era muy pronto para hacerlo, ella se fue calmando para aclarar sus ideas, además ya era hora que llegaron los pequeños niños…

Después de un tiempo abrazado, todos tomaron asiento, la sirvienta de la casa llevo café paro los presentes que estaba rodeados de un gran silencio, se escucho que un auto paraba a fuera y la sirvienta fue a recibir a los recién llegado…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA.<p>

Lamento los horrores de ortografía...


	13. Chapter 13

Shugo Chara no me pertenece…

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>La promesa.<em>**

* * *

><p>La sirvienta estaba en la puerta, entraron los pequeños caminando despacio en silencio, la peli rosa se levanta para recibirlos, Ikuto miro a los pequeños sorprendiéndose un poco…<p>

-¿Cómo les fue?-dijo la peli rosa.

-Mama, tenemos un nuevo…-mirándolo a Ikuto…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Utau…

Kei paso de largo sin decir nada, Amu lo miro extrañada…

-Kei, ven a saludar-dijo su madre…

-Hola… Vayámonos Leiko-dijo serio y siguió caminando como si nada seguido por su chara y ocultando sus ojos con los anteojos oscuros…

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?-dijo Yaya…

-Akemi… ¿sabes lo que le pasa a tu hermano?-pregunto Amu.

-No se mama-mira a Ikuto y sonríe haciéndole una reverencia-Profesor…

-¿Profesor?-dijeron todos los otros presentes mirando a Ikuto…

-Es que acepte ser el profesor sustituto de la academia, pero no sabía que eran los hijos de Amu, además no pregunte casi nada…-dijo mirando a la pequeña niña.

-¿Profesor, como se llama su guardián chara?-pregunto tierna-mente…

-Se llama Yoru-entonces el mencionado apareció de la nada…

Al mismo instante que lo vio lo tomo en sus manos sin dejarle oportunidad de escapar, Yoru hacía de todo para poder zafarse y el resto de los guardianes charas estaban lejos de los alcances de la pequeña, todos la miraban con una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas, ya que se parecía mucho a Ami cuando era pequeña…

El teléfono de la casa suena, la empleada contesta en teléfono…

-Amu-sama-dijo la mujer-es para usted, es de la empresa…

La peli rosa tomo el teléfono…

-Soy yo… ¿Qué quieren?-con un tono muy formal.

-Señora, la llamamos porque quería avisarle que la competencia está publicando informes de la sospechosa muerte de su marido…

-¿Cómo?-dijo alterándose-tenemos la mayoría de los medios de Japón, no quiero que nada mas salga de la muerte de mi marido, impidanlo es una orden…

-Por supuesto señora así lo haré, y nos falta saber la portada de la revista, hemos tratado de encontrar alguna pero ninguna nos convence…

-Mañana iré a encargarme de todo, ya tengo la portada, no quiero más chismes de lo que paso con Tadase, pedí que respetaran el momento que estábamos pasando mis hijos y yo, así que encárguese…si eso era todo… siga con su trabajo…

-si…

La peli rosa corto y sus amigos estaban en silencio, después de estar muy animada Akemi dejo a Yoru y salió corriendo hacia arriba…

-Akemi-grito Amu siguiéndola-espérame…

-¡No!-dijo Kukai-Ahora Akemi también…

-¿Qué les pasa a los niños?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Es que desde que Tadase murió, Kei se volvió muy solitario, triste, además de no querer despegarse de los lentes negros y ya ni siquiera sonríe, solía ser muy cariñoso, amable aunque también tenía algo cool como cuando Amu iba a la primaria, bromista, pero ahora se volvió solitario y no comparte nada de lo que le pasa, eso fue lo que viste recién, solo se fue así nada mas-dijo Utau-Akemi es otra caso, no se aparto del ataúd de Tadase ni por un momento, solo lo abrazaba llorando, después de que él los protegió de aquel ataque, todos vimos como recibía ese ataque, los dos pequeños lloraban, ella no entendía lo que pasaba, fue un gran golpe para los tres, Amu trata de ser fuerte por sus hijos, ella quiere protegerlos de todo, cuando estaba embarazada fue el mismo que la ataco, está detrás de ella y por lo visto de sus hijos, aun no sabemos…

-Entonces hay que proteger a los niños-dijo Ikuto-mañana en clases tratare de hablar con los dos, note que Kei es muy cerrado, no muestra interés de casi nada, Akemi es mas cariñosa…

…

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>THE PROMISE.<p>

* * *

><p>Amu llego al cuarto de su hija, abrió la puerta muy despacio, ella estaba sentada en su cama…<p>

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo sonriendo…

-Pasa mama…

Ella entro y la abrazo…

-¿Por qué papa se fue?-dijo la niña llorando-¿Por qué no se quedo con nosotros?

-Tadase, los quiere mucho-dijo tratando de sonreír-aunque no lo veamos el siempre nos cuidara…

-Papa es el rey… -sonriendo-También nos hablo de Ikuto-sensei…

-¿Ikuto?- dijo asombrada-¿Qué les dijo de Ikuto?

-Nos dijo que él nos iba a querer mucho, además también dijo que siempre estaría con nosotros.

…

* * *

><p>Todos perseguían al sujeto de aquella vez, este se detuvo en un lugar desolado<p>

-tú eres el maldito que mato a Tadase-llena de furia-¿Por qué estas detrás de mis hijos?

-Sigues siendo tan ingenua como siempre-dijo ese hombre- tu querido Tadase, siempre les oculto cosas, mira lo que paso, se quedo con todo lo que era de su mejor amigo de infancia…

-cállate… Tadase no era así-dijo llorando-el no era así…

-Acéptalo… ¿Para qué compartir el embrión si podía ser solo del?-sonrisa retorcida-aun eres una simple niña, Tadase es y fue un mentiroso, estuvo todo el tiempo como el rey de los guardianes del instituto Seiyo, fingiendo ser bueno, mintió Amu…

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Deja de mentir!-dijo furiosa, mientras el resto la miraban- Tadase me ayudo, siempre fue bueno y cariñoso con mi familia, mis hijos…

-Las personas se vuelven estúpidas cuando se enamoran, parecía tan dulce, que no podía mostrarse como era en realidad, el idiota se enamoro, al ver los huevos charas de los niños pensó que podrían ser el embrión, mas razón para que fuera la persona que necesitabas, ¡ y tú que lo habías empezado a amar!-dijo riendo-eres una estúpida niña disfrazada de mujer, no sabes nada…

-¿Qué es lo que no se?-furiosa-dímelo…

-Easter, un tiempo después desapareció, era una gran compañía y mas, tu Tadase se adueño de esta, la convirtió en lo que ves ahora, su empresa, los cimientos de esto algún día fueron Easter…

-Nooo… ¡Mientes!-comenzando a llorar-te dije que dejes de mentir…

-Tadase odiaba tanto a Tsukiyomi, no precisamente por ser un gato que traía mala suerte, Ikuto se estaba metiendo en su camino, era él quien tenía que conseguir a la persona que se quedaría con el candado, y debía encontrar la llave quedarse con ella, está claro que contigo también… ¡sorpresa! Ikuto la tenia, aumentando su rivalidad, ¨ Hinamori-san esto, Hinamori-san aquello¨

Protegiéndote en muchas ocasiones, enojándose con Ikuto por el solo hecho de mencionarte o estar cerca de ti… Dijo la verdad, no podía mostrarse como era, una vil escoria, la verdad duele y aun hay más…

-¿Qué?-susurrando-¡aun hay más!

-siiiiiiii... cosas que ni te imaginas rosadita, te las contare-dijo sonriendo- Ikuto traiciono Easter al enamorarse de ti, al ayudarte, míralo, aquí está junto a ti, no necesitas más pruebas, ¿piensa que el padrastro de Ikuto tiene la capacidad de pensar sin ser manipulado? Gozen, solo un niño al final, un abuelo que quería lo mejor para su nieto, la relación de Souko con los Hotori posibilito todo esta farsa-sonriendo como siempre- Tadase conoció a ese niño y descubrió que coleccionaba piedras preciosas, además de que Tsukasa le había hecho leer ese libro y le hablo del embrión, desde allí empezó todo, solo los utilizo a todos para quedarse él con el embrión, manipulaba en las sombras a gozen y a su abuelo, solo un par de estúpidos, les hizo creer que…

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo dices?-susurraba la peli rosa-no es posible…

-les hizo creer que trabajaría para ellos, así tendrían un espía dentro de los honorables guardianes, algo así como un doble agente, el traicionero rey, no estaba de ningún lado, solo quería lograr sus propios y retorcidos deseos, como dominar el mundo, y al convertir a Easter en lo que hoy conocemos como la compañía Hotori como el único dueño de esta, además de ser el dueño de la mayor parte de los medios de Japón, una revista conocida a nivel mundial, fama de ser un gran empresario, tener dos hijo y una mujer brillante de la cual sin darse cuenta se enamoro, primero de amuleto corazón y después de ti.

-….-Amu estaba helada…

-¿Tu no deseabas ser sincera con todos?-con una media sonrisa- creo que hace un tiempo no lo fuiste, Hotori te ayudo, en ese momento estabas con el corazón destrozado y con tus…

-¡CALLATE! No quiero oírte hablar más, si Tadase fue todo eso lo que estás diciendo no me importa, no me importa, el fue mi amigo, a pesar de saber que me amaba y que yo no podía corresponderle siempre se mantuvo como mi amigo, nunca se paso, me respeto aun cuando me case con él, si era ese hombre retorcido que dices ¿Por qué hizo todo eso por mi? Estuvo a mi lado, con mis hijos siempre, se gano el cariño de Akemi y Kei, les conto de los guardianes y mucho mas, le hablo de…-respiro hondo- mis hijos empezaron a estudia música por el…

-¿Por qué no terminas de hablar? Je… las preguntas que haces tienen una sola respuesta tan clara y aun no la puedes ver, el estúpido se enamoro…-serio-se enamoro de una niñita estúpida, bipolar y miedosa como tú, ¡mira que, asustarte solo con escuchar hablar a una vidente, tu reacción al encontrarte con los huevos de tus guardianes! No eres sincera Hinamori… Juaaajajajajajaaa!

-No te metas con mis hijos, Tadase ya no está pero yo sigo aquí, hare lo que sea por proteger a mis hijos-seria-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te creo?

-esa es otra historia rosadita, mi creador seguía a Gozen y cuando ocurrió aquello, se escondió en las sombras para llevar a las personalidades X al siguiente nivel, experimentando con el mismo, desde entonces nací yo, con el único propósito de destruir a todos los que se opusieron… Ahora me voy… creo que sabes que voy por tus hijos, por ti y por esa persona con la que no fuiste muy sincera hace tiempo…

-Yo te detendré, me oyes… No dejare que hagas más cosas-lo dijo gritando.

Pero ya no había rastro de ese hombre

…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

><p>THE PROMISE<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te pasa Ikuto?-le pregunto Utau al notar que su hermano estaba muy raro-estas en la luna.<p>

-He… Utau. ¿Dijiste algo?-sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Qué te pasa?-te pregunte eso.

-Etto… pensaba en lo que dijo ese sujeto de Tadase, creo que tenía razón, ella lo ama a él-dijo con un tono triste-no sé qué hacer, no puedo competir con el recuerdo que tiene Amu del mini-rey, además tiene dos hijos que la unen a él.

-sí, todo lo que quieras, pero tu estos años tuviste muchas mujeres a tu lado, Ikuto, cada semana te sorprendían con alguna, tienes miles de supuestos romances, hasta dijeron que te casarías con una-dijo cruzando los brazos- tu vida estuvo estos años llena de diversión, a cada rato recibes llamadas de diferentes mujeres, no puedes ponerte celoso del buen recuerdo que ella y sus hijos tienen de Tadase, Amu le debe mucho, tú no sabes algunas cosas…

-Hice mi vida, después de todo ella eligió a Tadase, no me iba a quedar como el bobo que se pasa toda una vida llorando, además para que iba a seguir pendiente de lo que hiciera o dijera, tenía que salir a delante-el flequillo le cubría los ojos-¿Acaso sabes cómo me sentí al saber que se casaba con él, tenía la invitación y una carta de Tadase que no entendía, después la noticia de su embarazo y para rematarle, no era solo un bebe, eran gemelos, ¿piensas que me iba a quedar a llorar por los rincones?

-Los escándalos que salían siempre de que bebías hasta embriagarte y no poder ni caminar, después las peleas y otras cosas más, Amu te fue a buscar ese día para pedirte que te quedaras, llego cuando tú te ibas, ya no podía hacer nada, te llamo miles de veces y no la atendías, a ninguno de nosotros nos tendías las llamadas, recién el día de la boda me llamaste, ya era tarde, piensa un poco como se debió sentir al llamarte y que tu no le contestaras, ahora solo tiene a sus hijos, ella hizo todo por ellos, nadie los lastimo ni los hizo sentir mal porque ella estaba presente como lo que es, su madre-seria- Se que les enseñas a los niños en la academia, ¿Cómo te va? Kei tiene un carácter muy difícil y Akemi algunas veces también…

-Akemi es cariñosa, muy talentosa, adora la música al igual que su hermano Kei, pero el parece que me odia…-serio- intente acercarme un poco más para charlar pero no sirve de nada, ignora todo lo que intento preguntarle, solo cuando toca el violin, solo allí no me ignora y me ve como su profesor…

-El es así, no le gusta que se acerquen a su madre, tú has estado estos días mucho tiempo con ellos, creo que solo por eso no te tolera-sonriendo-es un niño…

-mmm… Puede ser eso, bueno me tengo que ir a mi casa, nos vemos Utau…

-Adiós Ikuto…

Después de salir de la casa de su hermana el peli azul comenzó a caminar con Yoru a su lado, sin darse cuenta llego hasta la casa de Amu, en ese momento escucho la melodía de un violin que provenía de unos de los balcones de aquella gran mansión, miro y se quedo observando durante un rato entonces vio que el que estaba tocando era Kei, el pequeño estaba cerrando sus ojos con una luna llena iluminando aquel balcón, estaba allí su chara Leiko observando cómo tocaba, así estuvo un buen rato, lentamente dejo de tocar, cada sonido estaban llenos de sentimientos, el pequeño lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, entonces Ikuto vio por primera vez aquellos ojos zafiros quedando impresionado por la mirada del pequeñín… el niño no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía, ni que lo estaban mirando, se cubrió los ojos con los oscuros lentes de siempre y guardo su violin con mucho cuidado en su estuche, mientras acomodaba el instrumento escucho unos pasos, el sabia de quien se trataba, era Amu…

-Kei-dijo sonriendo- ya deberías estar durmiendo, mañana hay clases, será mejor que te vayas a dormir…

-Sí, mama-sonriéndole-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, hijo la que quieras…

-¿Por qué papa se fue y nos dejo?-pregunto muy serio quitándose los anteojos-¿Por qué no está con aquí? Todo sería muy distinto si estuviera él con nosotros…

-Sé que es difícil la perdida de Tadase, pero el siempre los quiso mucho a ti y a tu hermana, siempre me tendrás a mi-sonríe y lo carga en sus brazos-es hora de dormir…

-Mamaaaaa…-se escucha gritar a Akemi que venía corriendo con los guardianes charas-¿Me puedes contar un cuento? ¡Por favor! No puedo dormirme…

-Está bien-son-riéndole- vamos, tienen que dormir…

Los niños salieron corriendo con los guardianes charas y Día se quedo mirando por el balcón…

-¿Sucede algo, Día?

-No es nada Amu-chan, solo creí ver algo, pero no era nada, vamos nos esperan…

Después de eso Ikuto salió del lugar en donde se había escondido…

-¡Me gustaría poder compartir algo así con ella!-dijo Ikuto.

-Casi nos descubren-nya-dijo Yoru.

-Sera mejor irnos de este lugar…

Se marcharon, aunque por alguna extraña razón Ikuto estaba triste.

…

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Nota: perdonen los errores de ortografía. Planeo arreglarlo pronto


	16. Chapter 16

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>THE PROMISE.<p>

Al día siguiente los pequeños ya estaban en la academia de música, Ikuto los esperaba para comenzar con la lección de ese día, las clases habían comenzado como siempre, Akemi sonriendo y Kei inexpresivo, así era siempre cuando estaban con Ikuto, no se quitaba los lentes negros, pero ese día el pequeño no se sentía bien… Le dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba por comenzar a tocar el violín cuando se sintió mareado y se cayó al suelo pero Ikuto rápidamente lo agarro para que no se golpeara contra el piso, le toco la frente…

-Tiene fiebre-dijo mirando la cara de preocupación de Akemi.

-Sensei, mi hermano… Enfermo…-dijo con un hilo de voz…

Después se apresuro a hablar con el director y llevarlo a su auto para ir a un hospital…

-Es… Estar emparentado por la sangre es un… Fastidio…-dijo el pequeño niño-Papa. ¿Por qué no estás con nosotros?... Desde el principio… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera conocía tu rostro, papa…

Ikuto se impresiono, llego al auto y al quitarle los anteojos se sorprendió aun mas por los ojos del niño, los veía más de cerca, no podía creer, ni entender lo que estaba viendo… entonces tomo su móvil para hablarle a Amu que se encontraba en la oficina trabajando…

-Buenos días… necesito hablar con la señora Amu Hotori-dijo sin poder creer que le llamaría alguna vez así-Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el sensei de sus hijos…

-Ya se la pasamos…-dijo una mujer…

Rato después Amu atendió…

-Si… ¿Qué paso, Ikuto?-dijo preocupada, mientras estaba en una reunión.

-Kei… esta con fiebre, lo llevo al hospital…

-Ya voy…-dijo cortando el llamado.

Se paro rápidamente de su asiento…

-Lo siento, mi hijo está enfermo, luego terminaremos la reunión-se fue.

Al llegar al hospital lo atendió un medico, al rato apareció Amu preocupada…

-¿Cómo esta, Kei?-dijo levantando a su hija.

-El, estará bien, el médico dijo que debe descansar, estos últimos días ha estado intranquilo por lo que paso…

-Lo sé…-dijo ella.

-Estaba delirando, creo que estaba pensando en Tadase-dijo pensativo-Pero, ¿Por qué dijo que no conocía el rostro de su padre?

La peli rosa se asombro por el comentario…

-Eso no importa, Ikuto… Fue la fiebre...-dijo-Casi siempre le pasa esto, dice cosas sin sentido… Pero pronto se recuperara, gracias por traerlo…

-mmm… No es nada…

-Es cruel que utilicen a alguien para ocultar algo… Eso es lo que hice estos últimos años, pero el ya lo sabe…

-¿De qué hablas?

-No es nada… Solo recordaba cuando me uní a los guardianes, sería bueno regresar a los buenos tiempos, aunque sea solo una vez…

Días después el niño ya estaba en su casa, descansando.

…

Ikuto había llegado a la residencia Hotori, Amu era la única que estaba despierta, ella no podía dormir estaba muy confundida, eran las tres de la madrugada y llamaban a su puerta, la peli rosa abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de ojos zafiros brillantes y arrogantes que la miraban, en su mano derecha sostenía una botella vacía de vodka y él se tambaleaba en la entrada, Amu lo miro y pensó ¨esta borracho¨…

-Sí, si lo estoy-dijo el leyéndole el pensamiento-No puedo dejar de tomar, me emborrache para no pensar en ti y mírame-ríe-estoy en la puerta de tu casa…

Se cae a sus pies, ella escucho una risita grave, el no podía parar de reír.

-Ikuto…-musito la joven.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Amu?-dijo con voz extraña, con un tono de dolor y yéndose con las vocales-¿Por qué paso todo esto?

Se hizo un largo silencio, el se estaba poniendo nervioso con cada palabra que de su boca salía, se fue parando apoyándose en el cuerpo de Amu encontrándose con sus miradas y para ambos el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, Ikuto se dejo caer a los brazos de ella, se aferro a su cuerpo sintiendo su agradable aroma, el corazón de Amu se paro, dejando de latir por algunos segundos.

-¿Por qué estas así?-dijo con un gran dolor-Ikuto, no quiero verte así.

-Hace tiempo intente odiarte, te habías casado con Tadase, sin darme ninguna explicación, aunque eras libre de hacer lo que tu quisieras, ni poniéndome ebrio me podía olvidar de ti, ni dejar de pensarte, tenía que aguantar las ganas de tomar un avión para verte a ti, hasta pensé en volver, arrancarte de sus brazos para llevarte conmigo. Siento que me enciendo con solo mirarte, con escucharte, al ver tus labios los deseo, quisiera que fueras mía de nuevo, pero al saber que lo amas a él me siento morir y que solo soy parte de tu pasado-suspiro besando el cuello de la peli rosa-me siento ridículo, estoy totalmente indefenso ante ti, pensando en ti los sentimientos me invadieron durante estos años; miedo, dolor, celos, rabia, amor, todo me lo provocas tu, solo tú, siento haber sido tan estúpido, te perdí pero aun te quiero con toda mi alma…

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Ikuto?-pregunto con Inocencia-¡Dímelo!

El por su parte la abrazo más fuerte.

-Lo que necesito, no puedes dármelo porque lo que yo necesito es-cerrando la puerta que aun permanecía abierta-necesito sentirte mía, tenerte en mis brazos y amarte por el resto de mi vida, que solo mis besos puedan llevarte hasta la locura, llenarte de pasión y que tus labios me pertenezcan solo a mí, ser tu dueño… Aunque sé que yo solo te hago daño, dañándote me siento morir, solo soy un tonto.

Amu estaba callada, escuchando lo que él le decía, sus labios estaban a centímetros de rosarse.

-Ikuto, te preparare un café, pasa y espérame en la sala…

El solo la miro y sonrió tristemente, ella se fue a la cocina con una gran confusión en su cabeza y sus sentimientos revolucionados, cuando regreso vio que Ikuto estaba recostado en el sillón y con la botella en sus manos, se sentó al verla llegar, tomando la taza de café que ella le ofrecía con un incomodo silencio que no lo dejaba respirar tranquilos. El se le acerco mirándola sin decirle nada, estaban a centímetros el uno del otro hasta que ella se alejo de su lado y lo llevo al baño para que tomara una ducha ya que estaba muy borracho y el café no parecía haberle hecho efecto, subió las escaleras, Ikuto se aferraba al cuerpo de Amu para que le ayude y no caerse, ya en su habitación lo llevo a su baño y le comenzó a quitar la ropa para que se meta en la ducha, abrió el agua, pero él la empujo despacio y la dejo bajo el agua acorralándola contra la pared mientas el agua corría por sus cuerpos.

CONTINUARA...

…


	17. Chapter 17

_Shugo Chara._

_Shugo Chara no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>THE PROMISE...<p>

* * *

><p>Ikuto tenía la mirada llena de deseo, muchas veces había tenido que aguantar pero ya no podía mas, quería hacerla suya de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, quería borrar el recuerdo latente de los besos de Tadase de la piel de su amada, se imaginaba muchas cosas y no soportaba aquella idea de que su Amu haya sido de alguien más y los celos aumentaban al ver que Kairi estaba cerca de ella intentando ganarse el amor de la peli rosa,<p>

-¿Qué…?

-Me deseas, puedo sentirlo, no me lo niegues mas, quiero que vuelvas a ser solo mía, de nadie más, Amu se solo mía es lo único que quiero-dijo con voz suplicante-Se solo mía…

La chica mencionada volteo a verlo algo asustada, hallándose con el rostro sonrojado del chico. Parpadeo un par de veces y subió a la altura de su rostro, siendo recibida por un beso salvaje por parte del neko. En un movimiento rápido, el chico la dejo debajo de él. Despojándose de la ropa que llevaban en ese momento. Beso su cuello, succionando en algunas partes su piel, marcándola como suya. Tenía la loca necesidad de abrazarla y no dejarla ir, Amu no paraba de gemir y eso no ayudaba en mucho a que procesara lo que sucedía. Solo se dejo llevar, como debía de ser. Se abrazo a él, dejando que se acomodara en la entrada de su sexo. Trago saliva cuando sintió la punta de su miembro adentrarse en ella. Su respiración se agito mas, un intenso dolor empezaba nacer en ella. El empujo suavemente hacia adentro. Se quedo quieto una vez que estuvo dentro de ella acurrucándose a su pecho después de acariciar su mejilla un momento. Pronto el chico volvió a moverse dentro de ella, saliendo lentamente. Volvió a entrar, comenzando un pequeño y lento vaivén, esperando a que la peli rosa se acostumbrara a su presencia. Ikuto siguió siendo lento, hasta que Amu empezó a gemir con fuerza y lo acompaño en el movimiento. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y apresuro el paso, gimiendo con ella. Amu abrazo con sus piernas las caderas del neko, sintiendo más placentero el acto. No podía abrir los ojos, se sentía demasiado extasiada y el peli azul no ayudaba en mucho con su boca explorando sus pechos de nuevo. Ikuto mordió levemente uno de los pezones de Hinamori, haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Ella emitía constantes gemidos que salían de su boca, se estaba sintiendo tan mujer. Amu se soltó del agarre del ahora un hombre y oculto su rostro en su hombro, Ikuto siguió con su constante movimiento. Sintió las paredes del interior de la chica abrazarle deliciosamente. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara en el acto. Ikuto se apresuro a ocupar la boca de Amu, gritaría muy fuerte si no lo hacía. Amu amortiguo un tremendo grito en la boca del neko, justo como él había predicho. Y también amortiguo el suyo propio cuando sintió que había llegado al fin. La chica se dejo caer totalmente abrumada en la cama, Ikuto empujo unas cuantas veces más hacia adentro y después se dejo caer sobre ella con delicadeza, dejando brotar de si en ella, salió despacio de su interior. Ikuto se refugió en el pecho desnudo de Amu, ambos muy agitados, estaban en silencio. Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del peli azul llegando al pecho de la chica que no podía salir del asombro, muy pocas veces desde que lo conocía lo había visto así y con sus manos acaricio sus cabellos.

-¡¿Por qué?!-dijo Ikuto con un hilo de voz-¿Por qué Tadase y no yo? ¿Por qué con el sí? El te dio todo lo que yo quería darte a ti…

Se hizo un silencio que parecía eterno, ella no sabía que decirle y sin proponérselo de sus labios empezaron a salir las palabras.

-Tadase fue un gran amigo que me ayudo, me case con el por amor a dos personitas y creí que no podía hacer nada más que aceptar su ayuda, no quería atarte, podías seguir con tu vida lejos de mi y tal vez ya tenía una vida, si te lo decía estaría conmigo por compromiso y lo único que quería era amor, pero por mi egoísmo lo termine atando a Tadase…

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo confundido Ikuto.

-Ikuto-dijo con miedo y seguridad mirándolo a los ojos-Akemi y Kei son nuestros hijos…

El abrió los ojos, se sorprendió con tal aclaración, mientras que ella se tapaba la cara no quería que le viera llorar, se sentía muy extraña estando así y decirle la verdad, para su sorpresa él le quito las manos de la cara y se le quedo mirando un tiempo…

-No tenía derecho a hacerte esto pero sentía que te habías ido porque no me amabas como decías y quería que consiguieras a alguien que te ame… Fui una estúpida, lo sé… Pero las veces que te llame no atendías, me desespere y mucho más cuando se los conté a mis padres, solo que Tadase me dijo que me casara con él, pero solo sería un compromiso y que nunca pasaría nada entre nosotros y así fue, hasta dijo que si algún día encontraba a alguien que amara me dejaría libre para que busque mi felicidad, además siempre les hablo de ti, sé que no debía ocultarte algo tan importante, mis cambios de humor eran por el embarazo, cuando me entere fui corriendo a buscarte y no te encontré, fui al aeropuerto y llegue tarde, creo que merezco que me odies…

Ella estaba lebantadose de la cama cuando Ikuto la tomo de la cintura, tumbándola en la cama, algo se le oprimía el pecho en un reflejo se llevo una mano hasta donde se encontraba su corazón, le dolía mucho la veía llorar y sentía que el dolor crecía en su pecho.

-Amu, para de llorar-dijo con su voz quebrada-¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar?

Ella se aferro en su pecho y sus lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas…

-No quiero que me odies, dime que no me odias, pero dilo de verdad y no para que me sienta mejor.

-N-No tengo nada que perdonarte-dijo abrazándola-eres la madre de mis hijos y eso hace que te ame aun mas, así que deja de llorar, te lo pido…

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-dijo secándose las lágrimas, pero no podía contenerlas.

-Cómo quieres que te odies si gracias a ti fui y soy muy feliz, más al saber que tenemos dos hijos-dijo con una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de que era padre-¿Qué puedo hacer para que no llores más?

Ella se avergonzó, su cara se ponía completamente roja subiendo su temperatura corporal.

-Hazme tuya una vez más…

El sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-Es lo que tenía planeado-sonrió y la empezó a besar, recostándola en la cama.

Los suspiros de Amu se habían transformaron en gemidos a medida que él idolatraba con su boca la sensible piel donde comenzaban sus pechos, y sentía su cálida respiración sobre su vientre. Pero pronto fue insuficiente, ambos necesitaban más, acarició su cintura rumbo a su espalda suspiró extasiado. La peli rosa sintió un escalofrío de excitación al notar su aliento sobre ella. El oji-zafiro le masajeó la espalda al tiempo que su boca rindió culto a sus pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, jugando con ellos hasta que los pezones de la chica estuvieron nuevamente rojos y duros. Se arqueó contra él, dominada por la pasión que desprendía su cuerpo, aferrándole y dejando la marca de sus uñas en sus hombros.

Volvieron a besarse con ardor. Ikuto se pegó más a ella, apoyando su peso sobre los codos para no lastimarla, haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran. El violento ritmo de sus corazones se fundió en uno. Los instintos de Ikuto se descontrolaron.

Llevó su miembro hasta la entrada de Amu, ella dobló una rodilla para permitirle un acceso más fácil, e Ikuto volvió a sostenerse sobre sus brazos mientras intentaba meterse profundamente dentro de ella. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensó un momento, clavándole las uñas en la espalda le dolía pero a la vez le encantaba esa sensación que le producía sentirlo dentro de ella, las pequeñas oleadas de placer que iban creciendo al igual que las envestidas de Ikuto. Las penetraciones se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidas y salvajes, haciendo que ambos gimieran, sudarán y jadearan el nombre del otro. Sus caderas se movían en un vai-ven que empezó y poco a poco se volvía fugaz, el admiraba su hermosa figura y lo bella que era. No reconocía a la niña tímida, un poco torpe que era antes a la que adoraba molestar y hacerla sonrojar, la que estaba en sus brazos era una mujer de 23 años que era la madre de sus hijos. Ambos cerraron sus ojos por un momento, el placer era mucho y mientras ellos cerraban sus ojos en el vientre de Amu resplandeció una luz blanca llena de brillo y efímera, que ellos no notaron, al mirarse se sonrieron felices y el siguió embistiéndola más rápido que antes, consiguiendo que ella gritara su nombre, los únicos testigos de su entrega eran las paredes del cuarto de Ikuto y la luz de la luna llena entrando por la ventana de vidrio, los dos ya no podían mas pero sus deseos podían más que sus propios cuerpos. Finalmente el acto culminó con el deseado orgasmo para ambos uniéndose en un grito final lleno de éxtasis.

… En el silencio de la noche, para ser más precisa en frente de la tumba de Tadase Hotori se veía el perfil de alguien que estaba mirando la lapida de esa tumba, en sus labios se dibujaba una gran y malévola sonrisa que poco a poco se volvió una carcajada cruel…

-¡Esto te paso por enamorarte!-dijo el hombre- ¡Estás muerto! Ahora puedo continuar en este lugar con mis planes… Tu muerte, la espere tanto… lograre cumplir con todas mis ambiciones, todo lo que tú por debilidad no pudiste hacer, lo haré yo… Tadase me quedare con todo, con Hinamori-san, Kei, Akemi… Ah… matare a tu Nii-san, no quiero que estés tan solo, te lo mandare para que te haga compañía… Quería que los hijos de Ikuto Tsukiyomi no nacieran, pero así es mejor, porque ella va a necesitar un hombre, entonces aparecerás tú de nuevo… No, debería decir ¡Apareceré yo!

Esa carcajada volvió a resonar en el cementerio, la luna llena aparecía lentamente, descubriendo su identidad, primero se vio su cabellera rubia y después su rostro, Hotori Tadase, sin ninguna explicación estaba en frente de lo que era su propia tumba…

-¿Qué harás ahora Tadase?-pregunto su guardián chara.

-Espere mucho tiempo para que muriera, ahora… Tadase debe reaparecer, aparecerá ese dulce y estúpido rey-rio divertido- Kiseki, desde ahora aremos todo para conseguir el embrión…

-Tu… No, ¡Nuestro sueños de dominar el mundo, está cada vez más cerca!-afirmo- Todo lo que paso con nuestros amigos…

-¡Cállate!-enojándose- No hables de ellos, hoy no…

-Ok, Tadase…

Y ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche…

* * *

><p>…ESTA HISTORIA ESTARÁ PAUSADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO...<p> 


End file.
